Birthday Surprise
by Lady Lorelei Von Awesomepants
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday soon. Special times happen. And what, with guild mates like these, who needs enemies? XD There's gonna be some crazy plots, and sweet, sweet Nalu "fangirl scream" Enjoy!
1. Birthday Surprise

Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I'll make multiple chapters because i think this story is gonna be fun! I can't wait to see what Natsu gets Lucy...and the look on her face! Teehee, I really am evil :) There will be NaLu, and I'll throw in a few other charcters :) Please review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, in any shape or form, Fairy Tail. If I did, I would go insane and die from happiness :')

* * *

><p>Lucy was sitting on a barstool, snapping at her bracelet while deep in thought. Natsu was fast asleep a seat away. Mirajane walked over to her fellow guild member.<p>

"Something wrong Lucy?"

Lucy looks up, startled out of her thoughts. "Huh? Uh, no, nothing's wrong."

"Boy trouble huh? Did what I said about Gray end up being true?"

"Wha…No! That's not it at all!"

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing!"

"It has to be _something_"

Lucy sighed. "It really is nothing." She stayed quiet for a while. "You know when I went on that mission with Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy? You know, the one with Lullaby?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking about how they had called us annoying fairies…and suddenly in my head I got the image of everyone as actual fairies stuck in my head! It's kind of terrifying…"

"Is that all? That's not very much is it?"

"DON'T LOOK SO DISAPPOINTED! I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOTHING!"

"Ah well. Say Lucy, isn't your birthday soon? Your actual birthday?" But Lucy was already lost in her thoughts again. Mira just smiled and left to talk to Elfman, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she noticed that a certain seat was empty.

_In A Magic Shop Some Time Later…_

Natsu was looking through items with Happy. Suddenly he picks something up. "What do you think of this!" It was a gigantic pair of green pants whose card promised _sublime _comfort to the owner. "Do you think she'll like it!" Natsu gave a grin.

"Aye!"

"If you're shopping for Lucy, you shouldn't get those." Ezra came up behind Natsu and Happy.

"Well, why not? They're supposed to be REALLY comfy, and that's what's important!"

"I agree, but Lucy doesn't see it that way. She'd kill you if you got her those specific pants."

"But why?"

" Because they're ugly." Ezra bluntly said. "Get her something pretty."

"Pretty huh…" Natsu looked around the store for a moment. "Thanks Erza…" Natsu walked out of the store with Happy right behind him. In the store, Ezra picks up the discarded pair of pants and grins to herself. Then, something else catches her attention…

_Back In Fairy Tail_

Gray and Natsu were fighting again, dragging other members into their fights. Mirajane starts crying because her beautiful decorations were getting ruined. Elfman began roaring about how unmanly it was to make a girl cry before diving right into the fight.

"Guys! She's gonna be here any minute!" Levy attempted to get everyone settled down. Of course, with a guild like Fairy Tail, it's next to impossible. That is, until Ezra walks in

"Quiet." With that one word, all movement halted. "Fix everything in two minutes."

"That's impossible Ezra" Gray sniffed, taking off his pants in the process. "There is no way _all this_" Gray indicated to the mess around him "will be fixed in two minutes."

"Find a way. If you can't find a way, make one up."

"But…"

"Oh, so you _want_ to be slowly cut to ribbons, Gray?"

"N-no…Please don't hurt me! I'll do it!" With that, Gray started to scurry around.

"Natsu…"

"UWAHH! I'M CLEANING! I'M CLEANING!" Natsu jumped up and scurried around too.

Ezra threw back her head and laughed. After a while she said "I just wanted to know if you found a gift for Lucy."

"Oh, that. Yeah! And it's pretty!" He gave Ezra a thumbs up. "Thanks for your advice."

Ezra grinned and went to oversee the decorating/cleaning .

Nearby, Mirajane frowned. She wondered to herself what Natsu's idea of pretty was…


	2. Annoyances and Cake

WOOT! Chapter 2's out! Admittedly, this was written while i was on a pixy stix sugar high...so there's tons of running and YELLING! PLEASE ENJOY! *bows to reader*

* * *

><p>Lucy was taking a nap on her couch, dreaming that all the Fairy Tail members were actual fairies when she first heard it. A noise that got progressively louder as the seconds ticked by. Lucy stared at her front door for a moment before running to her room and diving under the bed. Suddenly a crashing sound was heard.<p>

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"You idiot, why don't you just sniff her out?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?"

"Obviously YOU flame brain! And seriously, why don't you sniff her out?"

"THIS WHOLE PLACE SMELLS LIKE HER! I CAN'T PINPOINT IT!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Really Natsu?" She muttered to herself.

"HOLD ON! I JUST HEARD HER!" Footsteps came close to her bed, and the blanket was lifted up. Next thing Lucy knew, Natsu's grinning face was inches from hers. "Found you." He said.

Lucy stared for a second, then her face turned red. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She grabbed the scruff of his neck and dragged him out, where she proceeded to hit his head against the wall repeatedly. With every thud she said, "DO. NOT. GET. THAT. CLOSE. TO. ME. AGAIN!" Finally Lucy let him go and he slid, leaving a trail of blood.

"Oy. You don't have to get all worked up." Gray was lounging on the aforementioned couch wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Hee, it's okay, because Lucy's really strong!" Natsu bounded up smiling.

"WEREN'T YOU JUST PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR?" Gray yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU IN YOUR BOXERS, PERVERT?"

"Oh dear GOD!" Lucy sat down and massaged her temples. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Hmm?" Both Natsu and Gray stopped and looked at each other. "That's right" they said simultaneously.

"Wha..ARGH! PUT ME DOWN!" Lucy started kicking and screaming as Gray placed her over his shoulder. "UWAAAHHH! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DON'T, PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE THINKING STUFF ABOUT ME! I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL, BUT OF COURSE RUMORS ARE GONNA BE SPREAD, AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET MARRIED! I REFUSE TO BE CARRIED BY A GUY IN HIS BOXERS! AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Natsu laughed and asked," Would you prefer to be carried by me?"

"YES!" Immediately noticing what she said, Lucy turned bright red. Natsu grinned at her, and said, "Okay!" He grabbed her and started running.

Gray immediately ran after them, screaming," HEY! THAT'S MY BAGGAGE! GIVE HER BACK!"

Lucy thought to herself," So I'm baggage now?"

Natsu laughed at Gray and ran faster. Lucy, dumbstruck, couldn't find her voice for a few seconds. Then she yelled in Natsu's ear," PUT ME DOWN!" Natsu winced but kept on running. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME?"

"It's a surprise." Natsu winked at her.

"FINE!" Lucy started reaching for her keys.

"You can call 'em if you want, but remember that I can beat all of them."

"ARGH! I HATE YOU NATSUUUU!"

_Back in Fairy Tail_

"Natsu and Gray are gonna be back with Lucy any second. Speed up the process people!" Far from the two minutes that Ezra had expected, the guild had been working for over an hour. Several skirmishes had begun and been stopped before any serious damage could be done.

Ezra sighed when suddenly came a shout," They're coming!"

Ezra leapt into action. "STATIONS EVERYONE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Everyone started running around, attempting to cover to their spots before Ezra's death glare hit them. All except Gajeel, who was sitting at a table, watching. Ezra walked over and looked at him.

"What?"

Ezra glared and said, "Go with Levy. Now."

"Why should I do what you say?" Gajeel looked at Ezra evenly while she continued to fume.

"Are you saying you don't want to stand with me?" Levy was behind him. "Am I really that bad?" Tears filled her eyes.

"Wha…no! No! That's not it…"

"You don't have to be nice about it! That makes it worse! Just leave me alone!" Levy ran away.

"No, wait Levy!" Gajeel ran after her. "That's not what I meant!"

Left behind, Ezra grinned. Gajeel was doing _exactly_ what she wanted. She victoriously walked to her place when suddenly the guild door opened.

"HERE WE ARE!" Natsu proudly proclaimed, putting Lucy down. Lucy then slapped him.

"YOU WERE BRINGING ME TO THE GUILD? THAT'S WHY YOU KIDNAPPED ME? YOU BASTARD!"

"You're so mean Lucy…and here I was, doing something nice for you." Natsu rubbed his cheek and pouted.

"Nice? Nice? You don't know the meaning of…"

"SURPRISE!" The whole guild jumped out. "Happy Birthday Lucy!" Lucy stopped in midsentance and looked down, embaressed as everyone started singing happy birthday. The crowd carried her away after the singing, with everyone chanting "CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!" Mirajane cut the slices and everyone was given a piece. When Lucy was about to bite into hers, she felt something on the back of her head. and push! Her face was smashed into her vanilla cake.

Lucy turned and found Natsu walking calmly away from her table. "DAMN YOU NATSU!" And she started chasing him.

"It wasn't me, it was Erza!" Natsu called back as he dodged the objects being flung by Lucy. "IT WAS ERZA, I SWEAR!"

"Lu-chan! Your presents!" But Lucy was far from hearing at that point. Mira smiled and stacked the presents together. "That's odd…" she thought to herself. "There isn't one from Natsu…Oh well, guess he forgot." Mira walked behind the bar and took out a wrapped box. "I guess I could give this spare one I've been holding on to…" She took out a card and carefully wrote Natsu. "I'm sure she'll like it." And with a smile, she put it on the gift pile. Meanwhile, Gajeel was attempting to make up with Levy.

"Levy! It wasn't about you!"

"I heard my name!"

"Well, your name just randomly came up!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that!"

"And why not?" Levy crossed her arms.

"Um…hold on a second." Gajeel dashed behind the bar, frantically searching for something. "Oh God." He muttered to himself. "It's not here!" He looked up to try to find Levy, but she had disappeared. "CRAP!"

* * *

><p>BWAHAHAHA! I couldn't resist it! So what was in that oh so special box Mira gave Lucy? And trust me, it's VERY special. And of course, there's the anticipation of Natsu's own present. Oh Mira, i wish you had remembered that Natsu DID get something for Lucy...but you have a bit much on your mind right now, don't you ;) Stay tuned for the next bit! Oh, and please review! Every time someone reviews a chew toy magically appears for an orphaned puppy...so review! For the puppies of the world! XD<p> 


	3. The Return Of The Ugly Green Pants

Uwahh! I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I crashed hard after the Pixy Stix Scenario...heh heh heh

Please don't kill me if the wording is awkward, I just couldn't get my head on straight "sigh"

BUT IT'S HERE! BE HAPPY! YAY!

(Add On: I edited a bit because I realized one scenario didn't make sense. I apologize!)

* * *

><p>Lucy thumped back onto her bed with a sigh. At some point during the party a massive food fight had begun. Lucy herself had been covered in a lovely mixture of anchovies, ice cream, and beer. After the guild members had spent themselves, everyone went home. Lucy had headed straight to the shower, scrubbing hard to get rid of the stink.<p>

Groaning, Lucy turned to look at the massive pile of presents that were placed beside her bed. She stared for a seconds, then mumbled to herself, "I'll open them tomorrow…"

_Back at the guild_

Gajeel had snuck in and was pawing behind the bar when suddenly he felt a presence behind him. Turning slowly, he found himself facing Mirajane…The Demon.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Mira whispered, which somehow made it scarier than if she had shouted. Gajeel, however, refused to be intimidated by her.

"I left something back here, and I just came to get it." Gajeel shrugged.

"And why didn't you wake me?" Mira glowered.

"I didn't want to wake you. Since you're here, I might as well ask. Have you seen it? It was a covered box about this big." Gajeel showed her with his hands.

"Oh!" Mirajane reverted back to happy Mira so fast that Gajeel's head spun. "Yeah! I have it here." Mirajane produced a small, wrapped box. "Here. I was wondering whose this was." Mirajane gave a big smile.

Gajeel gave an inward sigh of relief. "Thanks, I guess." He grumbled. Gajeel walked out casually, but as soon as he was outside of the guild walls, he ran.

Mirajane yawned and walked out, her mind too groggy to notice anything out of the ordinary.

_The next morning_

Lucy woke up with a pounding headache. "Ugh, I feel like crap." She muttered to herself. Lucy pushed herself out of bed, and immediately tripped over a blanket, landing on top of…Happy.

Happy stared at her for a second and then screamed, "NATSU! HELP! LUCY IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

Lucy screamed back, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!

"UWAHHH! LUCY HAS MORNING BREATH! IT'S DISGUSTING!"

Lucy gagged and pushed away from the demented cat. "YOUR breath smells like fish! It's worse than mine! Don't you ever brush your teeth?" But at that point, the demented cat had already run crying out of the room. "Stupid…"

Lucy went to the bathroom and took another shower. She still felt sticky from the humidity and the food fight the night before. She was washing her hair when Natsu barreled in. "LUCY! WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU TRYING TO RAPE HAPPY?"

Lucy stared at him for a second. Natsu tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? I'm waiti…"

"YOU PERVERT!" Lucy hit him with an uppercut, sending him through the roof. "STAY AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M IN THE SHOWER!"

"Muff." Natsu said unintelligibly, as his head was stuck in the roof.

"Grr…Moronic IDIOT." Lucy stalked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Happy looked up at her in shock, then called out, "Don't worry Natsu, I'll help you!"

"Weren't you the one that was about to be raped by _Lucy?"_ Natsu had wriggled the bottom portion of his face down from the hole his head had created.

Happy stared some more, then ran away crying. "You're a meany Natsu!"

Lucy came out of her bedroom fully clothed and sighed. "What do you guys want anyway?"

"Nothing, we're just bored." Natsu dropped down and went to lay down on her couch. "Lucy, can you come and rub my head? I'm sleepy."

Lucy sputtered," Wh-wh-what? No! You can't just barge in here and…" But Natsu cut her off.

"Could you just do it already?" Natsu's eyes found her own chocolate ones. "Come one, please?"

"Ugh, fine." Lucy walked over and settled his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his thick, pink hair. A light snore came from Natsu, and Lucy smiled. How did he fall asleep so quickly? She wondered to herself. She started braiding sections of his hair, chuckling. A smell wafted up to her, a smell that was at once warm and safe and…_ wild_. Almost as if she was in a trance, she buried her face in his hair, breathing in that smell…_his_ smell.

"What are you doing?" Natsu was looking at her.

Lucy's face turned cherry red. "Uh…nothing!" Natsu lifted himself up. As he opened his mouth to speak she found herself getting closer to his face, drawn by his lips.

"Lucy, I have something to say…"

"Mhmm?" Wait, what am I DOING? This is NATSU! She scolded herself. The guy that just walked in on her shower. But he looked so damn cute. No, bad Lucy. BAD LUCY! "What is it?"

"Well…" Lucy's heart beat faster as she noticed the close proximity of their faces. Natsu cleared his throat. "I…"

"AHHHHH!" Happy walked In. "NO! FIRST LUCY TRIES TO RAPE ME, NOW SHE'S SEDUCING NATSU! LUCY'S A WOMANIZER! SOMEBODY HELP NATSU!"

Natsu jumped up. "Nobody's gonna seduce me, not while I'M around!" He cackled. "Come on Happy, Let's go find Gray. I'm itching for a fight! See ya Luce!"

"USE THE…door…" But Natsu had already leapt out the window. Sighing, Lucy walked into her room and turned to the unopened pile of presents, and dove in. Erza got her a pair of hideous green pants. Normally Lucy would groan at the ugliness and throw them to the back of her closet, but today she felt more than a little insane, so she put them on. Immediately the pants snapped to her size and turned a beautiful midnight blue, but the inside felt as if it was lined it with a cloud. Lucy felt something in the pocket. It was a note with a small bag. The note read

_ Dear Lucy,_

_Happy Birthday! Hope you enjoy the pants! I was considering keeping them, but I decided that I like armor more. They're called Kibun Pants. They immediately change color depending on your mood and mold their form to fit your style. You can thank Natsu for finding them for me. I also got you a pair of earrings. I know they're impractical, but I am ashamed that I could not resist. Please punch me the next time you see me as punishment for my weakness._

_ Erza_

Lucy opened the bag and took out a pair of gorgeous dangling earrings shaped like stars. She put them on and carefully put away the heart earrings that she always wears. Silently she praised the armored mage for her surprising good taste. Then she remembered the original form of the pants and shuddered.

Picking through the rest of the presents, she found a pretty, small box that was wrapped in black velvet. On the side was a note that read From: Natsu To: Lucy. Opening it she found another note that read:

_Okay. I'm not good at saying how I feel, but here goes. I have known you for some time now. As they say back in Fairy Tail, we're Nakama. But recently I've been feeling odd, whenever I see you. At first I thought that I was getting sick, what with the heightened temperature. I couldn't understand this sickness that would appear and go away at will. Then I saw this idiot at the guild, and the way he acted with this girl, and I recognized the symptoms of my illness. I knew what I had. Over that time, you and I grew close. And I feel we've gotten close enough for me to ask you a very important question. Please look at the box now._

Lucy, heart pounding, found she couldn't breathe. She looked at the box, and saw runes she hadn't noticed before. They floated in the air, swirling around and around, faster and faster, until they created a golden ring made entirely of light. A bauble grew gracefully on one end, then burst open like a flower, revealing a diamond that caught the light and twinkled merrily. The ring floated to her, and over it words appeared in the air. They read:

**_Will You Marry Me?_**

Lucy fell into a dead faint.

* * *

><p>Hee! finally, I got to the fluffy stuff! Oh, joy to the world :) Now, please review! The more you review, the more likely Santa Claus will get alzheimers and come to your house to give you a gift! (You KNOW you've been bad this year ; )<p> 


	4. The Unexpected

Okay, so I'm kinda having a writer's block :( Possibly because my house ran outta sweets...

So here's a short chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gajeel was pacing up and down, little black box in his hand. Finally he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A sweet voice called out. "Coming!" The door opened and Levy's face was tilted toward his own. "Oh…"<p>

"It's…uh…me." Gajeel cleared his throat. "Can I…come in?"

Levy sighed and replied, "Might as well, since you're already here." She stepped aside, and Gajeel walked in.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Do you have any Earl Grey?"

"You drink EARL GREY?" Levy said incredulously.

"What? A guy like me can't drink tea or somethin'?" Gajeel crossed his arms, already on the defensive.

Levy giggled. "It's surprising, that's all. I didn't expect it."

"Ah, well, I'm not into doing what people expect."

"I can see that." Levy smiled at him, and Gajeel's heart skipped a beat. I'm gonna do this. He thought to himself. It's now or never.

"I…uh… have something to give you… here." Gajeel took out the covered box and held it out.

"Oh, that's nice." Levy took it. "What is it?"

"Open it."

"Okay!" Levy took off the covering and opened up the box. She gasped. "Oh, Gajeel…"

Gajeel leaned back, incredibly tense and making sure not to look at her.

"How did you know!"

"Huh?" This was not the reaction he was expecting.

_Elsewhere_

Lucy was dreaming. She heard a twinkling near her ears, and a voice was whispering somewhere between each piece of sound. The voice was saying that her dream is to be realized whether she wants it or not. "What dream?" she mumbled to herself.

"LUCY! OY LUCY, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"Muh?" Lucy opened her eyes a sliver. A wavering silhouette was before her. Who is that? She thought. Is that my dream?

"LUCY! DAMN IT, LUCY!" Lucy felt herself being shaken back and forth, so she opened her eyes a little more.

"Nat…su?" The fire mage gave a broad grin, then fluttered his wings. Wait, _what_?

"I'm gone for a second and you pass out! Weirdo…" Natsu brought her to him. "Don't scare me like…"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lucy pushed him away and held up a trembling finger. "Y-You…you have wings!"

"Huh?" Natsu turned his head. "HOLY SH*T! I HAVE WINGS!" He moved the dusky orange wings up and down. "I wonder if they'd taste good…"

"BAKA! HOW CAN YOU THINK OF THAT NOW!"

"LUCY! YOU HAVE WINGS TOO!"

"Wha…AH! AHHHHHH!" Lucy kept on screaming while her dragonfly wings moved so fast they hummed, keeping up with her emotion. Finally they lifted her off the ground. "NATSU! HELP ME DOWN!"

"GOTCHA!" Natsu had grabbed her and was now holding her in his arms. "Hey, I can fly too!"

Lucy sighed. "Perhaps we should go back to the guild. Someone might know what this is about."

"Okay!" Natsu started running towards the guild, still holding on to Lucy.

"Natsu! I can walk you know!"

"But it's faster this way…" Natsu pouted.

Lucy looked at him dangerously. "I can walk."

Natsu looked at her and shivered. Her look can rival that of Ezra's, so put her down without any squabbles. So they ran off to the guild. People passed by, and a few wondered what the hell those kids were cosplaying for.

* * *

><p>I think I'm having a thing with Natsu carrying Lucy ;)<p>

Natsu: But what's going on?

Lucy: AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE RING?

Happy: Ring? What Ring? Did someone propose? Was it Loki?

Lucy: NO! GO AWAY HAPPY!

Natsu: ... Did Loki propose?

Lucy: Uh...Um...Hello! I must be going! *runs away*

Me: And now she's using Marx brothers references. *shouts* LUCY! CALM DOWN OR I'LL KILL YOU OFF!

Anywho...please review!The more reviews I get, the more Natsu's gonna randomly show up at your house... Hee!


	5. Fairy Wings

Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and feedback I'd gotten :)

In this lovely chapter, stuff happens! I know, I suck at summaries :P

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail. Oh, cruel reality...

* * *

><p>Natsu banged open the guild door and did a quick survey of the room, then pulled Lucy in. "At least we're not alone." He said with a laugh. "I'll go see if Erza knows anything. You go talk to Mira."<p>

"Hm…" Lucy looked around. Some people had wings growing out of their backs. Mirajane fluttered over to Loki and Cana to serve them some drinks. Lucy walked over to them. "Hi Mira. Do you know why certain people suddenly sprouted wings?"

Mira chuckled. "Everyone's been asking me that same question, but I'm afraid not."

"It's so weird! But at least it's just that, right?" Mira stared at Lucy. "What?"

"It's more than just the wings, Lucy."

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed? Everyone's changing, other than the wings. Look at me, really look at me. Do I look the same as yesterday?" Lucy studied Mirajane's face for a moment, then gasped.

"Your ears! They're pointy! And your face looks different…"

"As does yours. The boys look a bit different from the girls though…"

It's odd, Lucy thought to herself. It's as if…

"Everyone is turning into fairies." Came a voice behind her. Lucy turned and found the master standing a few paces away with a serious look on his face.

"Fairies?"

"Pixies and elves, to be exact. The boys into elves, and the girls into pixies. That's why the boys don't have wings."

"But Natsu has wings…" Lucy began, when suddenly Gray and Natsu went barreling by their table.

"WHAT DID YOUCALL ME, SNOWFLAKE?"

"A BUTTERFLY! YOU'RE A GODDAMN MONARCH BUTTERFLY!" (Admittedly, his wings DO look rather like a monarch butterfly, Lucy thought.)

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A PERV WHO STRIPS FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES!"

"SILENCE!" The master was suddenly a giant, glaring down. Natsu and Gray stopped and everyone's eyes fixated on the master. After a moment or two he allowed himself to shrink, then he cleared his throat. "I don't know yet where the source of this disturbance is, nor what the effects will on our magic, so everyone should be extra careful when it comes to using it. I also don't know why Natsu is the only male to have grown a pair of wings, but these are the changes that you all can expect. The girls, for one, are turning into pixies, and therefore will most likely begin shrinking, their facial features will become more mischievous, and unfortunately, their actions will likely follow suit. Their eyes will slant as well." Makarov coughed. "The males won't grow wings, as they are becoming elves, but they will get the same eyes and ears the girls are gaining. They will also become more…ah…beautiful, and graceful. These are the only things I know for certain, because I never really paid attention to the Fey Folk before."

"How short will we get?" asked Jubia.

"About this big." Makarov indicated with his thumb and forefinger. "That is, if we don't reverse the spell before it's end."

"Well, that isn't fair!" Lucy cried.

"What isn't fair?" Mirajane asked Lucy.

"Why do the boys get to be hot while we turn into freakin' Thumbelinas?"

"I don't know Lucy, but I think you would look pretty cute that short!" Natsu was suddenly beside her. "Then I could carry you around in my bag!" He gave her his goofy grin.

"I refuse to become a pocket Lucy! Anyways, you're probably gonna be my size too…"

"What?"

"You have wings. You're probably turning into a pixie. That means you're gonna be short too." Lucy explained.

"That's stupid." Natsu deadpanned.

"So says the guy who was going to carry me around in his bag!"

"Since I'm always carrying you, I figured it'd be easier this way…"

"And who asked you to carry me in the first place? In case you haven't noticed, I don't want to be carried by anyone, especially you!" Immediately Lucy regretted saying it, seeing the tiniest bit of hurt in Natsu's eyes. But then his face broke into a wide smile.

"That's not what you said the other day! You said you'd rather me carry you then Gray."

"That…" But Natsu was already out of hearing.

I guess anytime he's before Gray is a victory to him, Lucy thought to herself. Then suddenly she remembered that she had passed out earlier, though she couldn't remember why. As Lucy pondered the reason, she glanced at Natsu. She was fairly sure it had something to do with him. Now what was it? Had he knocked her out? She laughed at herself, knowing he would never harm her. Was it… wings? No, that was after she woke up. Perhaps it had something to do with gold? There, right there was a connection. What was gold associated with? Jewelry, earrings…! The present Erza had gotten her. Lucy lifted her hand up to touch the dangling earrings, and wondered to herself why no one had commented on them yet. Suddenly, BAM! It hit her. The ring. That golden ring that she had seen snap back into it's case before everything went dark. The proposal! Oh crap, Natsu had proposed to her! No wonder he looked hurt when she said she didn't want him to carry her! He must have thought she was rejecting him! Wait, she did want to reject him, didn't she? No matter that he made her feel…fizzy when he was around. She needed to talk to Levy. Lucy looked around the guild, when she realized that Levy weren't there. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Levy went flying inside (literally), as Gajeel walked in and scratched his head.

"Everybody! Everybody, guess what Gajeel gave me!"

"A piershing!" Cana drunkenly called out. "Ashk him if I could have one ash well… in a VERY shpecial plash" She smiled in provocative way that only the incredibly smashed could do.

"Nope! Guess again!" Levy refused to be deterred from her good mood.

"We give up, now what did he give you?" Mirajane smiled kindly.

"A book!" Levy cried out. "A magnificent book that I've been looking everywhere for! It's called _By Daylight, By Lifelight,"_ Levy grinned.

"WHAT!" Lucy gasped. "That's an ultra rare book! _I _couldn't lay my eyes on it when I was at home, nor when I traveled! How the hell did you find it Gajeel?"

Gajeel looked up. "None of your business" he grumbled, but he looked meaningfully at Mira, who had paled when she heard the name of the book.

Lucy practically ran to Levy, and told her. "You MUST come and talk with me Levy! I want to hear the entire story."

"Okay!" Levy merrily agreed, though she felt confused as to why. She had already told her almost all of the story.

"Bye guys! I'll see you later!" Lucy waved. Levy waved too, and didn't notice the dark look Gajeel gave her pretty blonde friend.

_Back at Lucy's House_

"Oh…oh my!" Levy gasped at the shining ring that floated before her. "Such an...interesting birthday present...this is so unlike him though…"

"I guess you're right…I didn't really think about it…"

"It does seem unlike him…but you know how unpredictable he could be. No one knows what really goes through that head of his."

Lucy sighed. "But what do I do? I don't know how to respond. I mean, it's a goddamn proposal!"

Levy shrugged. "Can you see yourself with him?"

"Ah… no. That is, I want to say no…but when I think about it…it seems like it could be... you know, nice." Lucy smiled to herself.

"Then say yes!" Levy said, excited.

"But isn't this going too fast? We're not even going out at this point!"

"You're not? I thought you were…"

"No, of course we're not! If we were together he'd be mine, and mine alone, and I'd never let him go…" Lucy bit off her words, just barely realizing what she said. Her face turned bright pink.

"Aha, I see someone DOES like a certain someone else…" Levy giggled.

Unknown to the two of them, Natsu was listening next to the window, making use of his newfound wings. Someone proposed to Lucy? He thought to himself. And she likes him back? Natsu felt…unsettled at the newest predicament, to say the least… And he very much doubted that his own present could compare to a _proposal_, no matter HOW pretty it was...

_Back at the Guild_

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Mirajane whispered.

Gajeel sighed. "It's okay. It doesn't matter anyway…"

"Of course it does. I'm sure she has feelings for you too. Though don't you think you were going too quickly?"

"Ah…about that…we've been going out for some time now… And now you're crying." At those words Mirajane had burst into tears. Gajeel looked around awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Then a thought entered his mind. "Wait…so Lucy thinks Natsu proposed?"

Mirajane, blowing her nose, nodded. Gajeel grinned. "Let's leave it like that for a bit. Maybe we can force that idiot into doing something…" Gajeel chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p>So...yeah. Everyone gets turned into faeries! Lucy kept talking about this before...<p>

Lucy: You're cruel

Me: That's my name!

Cana: Hey, where's the beer?

Lucy: Narrator finished it all...

Me: Heh heh heh

Yay! So tell me what you think! And remember, every review makes Gray love you more...

Jubia: Jubia will review a hundred times!

Me: ...

3 see ya next chapter!


	6. Of Rings And Men

Hi! I'm sorry I took so long uploading this chapter, but I got hit with a terrible disease called procrastonitis, and to get rid of it I had to type another story. But here it is! At last! Hit it Gajeel!

Gajeel: That bitch doesn't own us. *crosses arms*

Me: D: Bad Gajeel! I might just kill you off!

Levy: Please don't!

Natsu: Please do!

Erza: Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lucy slowly stretched and looked around her living room. She had been reading an amazing romance book for the past hour and a half, and felt fairly sore. She rubbed her neck in a vain attempt to get a crick out.<p>

"Here, let me help you." Said a voice as two hands pressed onto her shoulders. Lucy froze, and then shrieked and roundhouse kicked them in the head "Ow, Luce! What'd I do?"

"Natsu? What the hell, you know better than to sneak up on me!"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you! I've been here for the past half hour! It's your fault for not noticing me!"

Lucy growled. Natsu could be like a goddamn ninja when he wanted, surprising from a boy who caused so much destruction on a daily basis. But there was no way in hell she was gonna tell him that, not since the "nin-nin" episode.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission with Erza?"

"Yeah, about that…turns out Erza wanted help shopping. As if I would stick around for that!"

"Shopping…why didn't Erza ask me?"

"Maybe she thought I had better taste." Natsu smirked. Then his face turned serious. "Listen, about your birthday present…"

"Eep!" Natsu gave her a look. "Uh…um…look Natsu, it's flattering and all, but could we discuss this later? I…uh…need to go see Levy…so don't destroy anything while I'm gone. I'll be going now." She turned to the door, ready to bolt, when Natsu grabbed her arm.

"No."

"No?" Lucy's heart was beating fast. She had never seen Natsu look so serious.

"No. You're going to stay here, and I'm going to give you my present! It took forever to decide what it was, and you're going to see it." He suddenly changed his tone to one of an excited little boy. "It's really pretty, I promise!"

"I'll say…" Lucy muttered to herself as she thought of the ring.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay… so your present is…"

**POOF!**

"Wha…?" Lucy coughed. There was smoke everywhere. When it cleared, she looked around in surprise. Why was her apartment bigger?

A bigger change, however, was in Natsu, literally and figuratively. He was big! The colour of his hair appeared to have spread to his neck and face. His nails were had become talon shaped, and his skin appeared rougher. He stared at Lucy for a second, and then broke into a wide smile.

"What?" She asked. He shook his head as his grin grew wider. "What the hell is it Natsu!" She cried. He pointed to her body length mirror in the bathroom. Lucy walked over and gasped.

The master was right! She thought, staring into the mirror. Her eyes were slanted, and her ears were pointy. She had a little nose that wrinkled cutely. But the biggest difference was…

"You're short Lucy!" cackled Natsu. "Your wings look positively humongous in comparison to your 'wee body.'" Suddenly he caught his reflection in the mirror. "YES! I'M TURNING INTO A DRAGON!" He roared. "I TOLD you I wasn't turning into some weak ass fairy!"

"But look at your wings!" Lucy laughed. "You still look like a butterfly! And you know what butterflies are to fairies, right?" Natsu shook his head no. "You're our ride!"

"What? No! I refuse to be your ride!" Natsu crossed his arms and growled.

"Like it's gonna make any difference. You're always carrying me anyhow!" Lucy giggled. "Come on Natsu! BE MAH RIIDE ALLL NIGHT LONG!" She sang. She didn't even notice the light blush on Natsu's cheeks.

"Luce… do you even know what that means?"

"Yup! ROADTRIP! Or…were you having other thoughts?" Lucy winked.

"Thoughts? What thoughts?" Natsu looked away. "What are you talking about?"

"Like it matters. After all, we are gonna get married!"

"Married?" Natsu scratched his chin. "And you decided this now?"

"Yup! Right this second as a matter of fact. Sorry it took so long, but I had to REALLY think about it! After all…" She grinned. "For all I know, you could be a terrible husband! Actually, now that I think about it, having a dragon as a husband might be difficult…"

Natsu stared at her. "You're weird." Then he appeared to think about it, and smiled. "Okay! Let's do it!"

"Wait, really? When?"

"Right now!" Natsu held on to Lucy's arm and started running. "We'll get the old man to do it!"

"Wait!" Lucy dug in her heels. "We can't just get married right now! I want a white wedding, with blue as the color." Natsu growled. "Okay, pink then… But you know what I mean! I want all of our friends there. I want it outside. I want a NICE wedding!"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Yes, dear" he mockingly said. "When do you want to get married then?"

"In about three months. Oh my gosh, I have so much planning to do! I have to call Levy!"

"Wait, Lucy…"

"Yes?"Lucy impatiently said, mind already half way gone.

"What about the engagement ring?"

"Ring? OH YEAH!" Lucy ran and took out the velvet box. She opened it, and the ring popped out, just as golden and gorgeous as before. "See? Here's the ring!" She looked up to see Natsu staring at her strangely. "What is it?" Lucy asked, confused, as she held it up. Natsu suddenly barked with laughter.

"You bought YOURSELF an engagement ring?"

"Wha… no. YOU gave this to me! See?" Lucy pointed to the note that was still stuck to the outside. "And look inside! That note is ABSOLUTLEY from you! YOU proposed on my birthday!"

Natsu scoffed, "I did NOT. That wasn't my birthday present to you!"

"You… you didn't?" Natsu shook his head. "Are…are you sure?" Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, my birthday present was WAY better than…" But the look on Lucy's face made him stop. Lucy stared at the ring as seconds ticked by.

"WHAT KIND OF PERVETED JOKE IS THIS!" Lucy threw the ring across the room. "HERE I WAS FREAKING OUT ABOUT NOTHING!" Lucy felt she was about to cry.

"Luce…" Natsu reached out, as if to touch her shoulder. Lucy turned to him, angry.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME A PRESENT BEFORE I OPENED THIS…THIS… THIS THING!"

"Mine wasn't ready yet… Listen, I still…"

"I think you better leave." Abruptly Lucy walked over to her bedroom, and disappeared inside.

Natsu stared at the closed door, and then walked away, crestfallen. He looked down at the floor, and saw the ring, still glinting merrily. Suddenly he heard sobs from the other side of Lucy's door, and began to get angry. And the more he stared at the ring, the angrier he got.

"Whoever gave Lucy this ring is about to pay." He muttered to himself, and jumped out of the window. He ran, headed to the guild, hoping that someone could tell him something about that thing.

* * *

><p>Woah, that chapter was fun, wasn't it?<p>

Lucy: No

Me: No?

Lucy: No

Natsu: UGH! THIS WAS ALL TALKING! MY MOUTH HURTS NOW! I WANNA FIGHT SOMEONE!

Me: Fine. I'll let you fight someone next chapter, but only if you... *whisper*

Natsu: WHAT? NO!

Me: Yes.

Natsu: *Grumble*

Lucy: *Interested* What does Natsu have to do?

Me and Natsu: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Me: ;3

Mirajane: I'm gonna enjoy this...


	7. Twists and Turns

Lady LVA: I'm sleepy...*falls asleep on computer* Zzzz...

Natsu: GET UP! YOU HAVE TO FINISH! and do I ... have to do THAT yet?

Lady LVA: Huh...wha? no, not yet...

Happy: She doesn't own Fairy Tail... someone else does.*nomnomnom on fishy*

Lady LVA: Shuddup... If I did, Natsu would be shirtless alll the time *grin*

Natsu: I'm already shirtless...

Lady LVA: Zzz...

* * *

><p>The guild door opened with a bang. Startled heads looked up as a furious Natsu walked to the bar and sat down heavily. Mirajane, wiping glasses, flew over to Natsu. "What's up?"<p>

Natsu stared at Mirajane blankly for a moment, and then stared at his tightly fisted hand. "This thing… It made Lucy cry…"

_Oh Dear… _Mirajane thought to herself. "Ah… what is this thing?" Natsu kept glaring at his fist and did not respond. His wings fluttered with agitation Mirajane didn't know what to say, so she left with some relief when another customer called her over.

Over in a corner, Erza and Makarov were having a serious conversation.

"Are you sure master?" Erza asked.

"Unfortunately, that's only way for it to be reversed…"

"Oy, flame brain. What are you doing here alone?" Gray sauntered to the stool next to Natsu with a Jubia creeping nearby.

"Gray… have you ever seen this before?" Natsu opened his palm and there lay the little golden ring.

Gray looked at it for a second, and then a flash of recognition appeared in his eyes. "Oh, hey! Yeah. I saw it in this magic shop somewhere nearby called… what was it?"

"Majikkuraifu" whispered Jubia.

"Yeah, that's it! The owners were weird… They kept talking about 'adding magic to your life,' whatever the hell that means." Gray shrugged. "I was considering buying it for… um… someone…" His face turned pink.

"Are you saying that you bought it?" growled Natsu.

"No, I didn't." Gray put his hands up. "Levy was gushing about what a cute ring it was and how lucky the girl who got it would be. I asked her why, and she told me that girls who get rings like that get engaged to the guy, so… Uh…"

"He freaked and threw the ring, saying something about how he was never gonna be tied down and ran the hell outta there." smirked a voice. Jubia pouted and looked mournfully at Gray, who pretended not to notice. Natsu looked up.

Gajeel was leaning against the bar, drink in hand. His body's position was relaxed, but the bags under his eyes said otherwise. Natsu turned to him.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"Maybe…" Gajeel sneered.

"Well, tell me!"

"Hmm… I'll have to think about it."

Natsu grabbed the front of Gajeel's shirt and shoved his face into the iron dragon slayer's. "No, you bastard. No thinking about it. Tell me now."

"Get outta my face, shrimp." Gajeel shoved Natsu back a little, But the Fire dragon to-be didn't let go. "Don't make me hurt you." He said menacingly.

"TELL ME YOU BASTARD!" Natsu suddenly exploded into flames. Gajeel almost took a step back but held his ground.

"Why do you care so much about one measly ring?" Gajeel prodded him. "It's not like it's _important._"

"It made Lucy cry…"

"How could a ring make a girl cry? If it's something like that, then she's weak. She deserves…" At that, Natsu slammed his already flaming fist into Gajeel's stomach. Gajeel soared through the air and slammed into the wall behind him.

"Don't…" Natsu leapt into the air, a terrifying glint in his eye.

"Talk…" He came down, headed straight for Gajeel.

"About her…" His head slammed into Gajeel's head, making it hit the wall again.

"That way!" This last part was a roar that rang throughout the guild. Gajeel wiped a bit of blood from his mouth and grinned.

"Not bad, Fire Eater." Gajeel stretched. "Had this been a real fight, I _might_ have had to get tough."

"Might've!" Natsu roared again.

"So Lucy's this important to you, huh?" Natsu just growled. "I'll bet you feel weird whenever you talk to her."

Natsu was about to respond, when he saw the guild members gawking at them. "Sh-shut up." He mumbled. Gajeel also looked around and shrugged. "Fine, we'll talk about it privately. We can go to my house."

"Why would I want to go to YOUR place?" Natsu gasped.

"Hey, I don't want you there either, but it's the only place where there's some privacy. Unless you want that cat to listen in too?"

Natsu thought about Happy, and relived the "He liiiikkkeeess you" incident, and shuddered. "Fine." He said, and stomped away.

Gajeel nodded, and went to go talk to someone.

"Levy…" Gajeel started.

"What?" Levy looked up irritably. She was at the climax of her book, but her face softened slightly when she saw who it was.

"Don't come over to my house for a few days. I need to do something."

"Ah… okay. But why?"

"That's something that you don't need to know." Levy looked slightly hurt, but she just nodded, and went back to reading her book. Gajeel walked out, and as soon as his back was to the guild, he put his hand over his face.

"Oy, hurry up!" called out Natsu. Gajeel sighed. This was gonna take a while…

_Meanwhile, back with Erza and the master_

"I'm pretty sure it's the Yume Torikkusutā, the dreaming trickster. I'll bet someone thought it was a good prank…"

"And what is that, Master?"

"It's something that makes dreams come true. It can only make one dream come true, and that is the one at the forefront of the mind. "

"Ugh. Rest assured Master, as soon as I figure out who messed with us, I'll punish them a hundred times over." Erza said, cracking her knuckles.

"It'll be difficult to figure out who was the cause, and who is the victim."

"Victim, Master?"

"Someone gave the Yume Torikkusutā to someone else. It's the only way it can work."

"But who could it be?" Erza asked.

"It's usually in the shape of a pair of dangling earrings, star earrings… eh? Do you know something?" Makarov asked, because Erza's face had suddenly drained of colour.

"I know who the victim is…"

"Oh? Who is it?"

"It's Lucy… She got them as a birthday present…"

Makarov arched an eyebrow. "And I assume you know who gave such a gift to her?"

"I'm afraid it was I. Punish me as you will."

"No, no. There is no reason to punish you. You had good intentions. But this does make it a bit easier…"

"And how does the spell get reversed?"

"In one of the most cliché ways I can think of." Makarov groaned. "This is why I hate spells. No originality!"

"Go on…"

"Basically, Lucy must fall in love, and she must marry that person BEFORE the next full moon."

"That's… that's awful. Whoever came up with this has no practicality at all!" Erza sighed. "Can you think of anyone that might be a good match with Lucy?"

"Yes… "

"Well, who is it Master?"

"The worst possible choice…"

"Who?"

"I'm almost afraid to say…"

"WHO?"

"Natsu…"

Erza stared at the Master for a moment. "We're doomed…"

"Not quite yet. I say let's begin *Operation Make Natsu and Lucy Fall in Love*!"

"Okay master!" Erza looked surprisingly pumped. "I'll get Gray in on this!"

"Very well Erza, get all the enforcements you need. We've finished here."

"Yes, Master" Erza formally bowed.

"Oh… one more thing. Don't tell Mirajane, she's TERRIBLE at matchmaking…. You know what happened last time…"

Erza laughed out loud as she walked out.

* * *

><p>Lady LVA: I'd like to thank all my wonderful readers and everyone who takes the time to review. When I saw how many reviews I got, I was so happy!<p>

Happy: Didja call me?

Lady LVA: No, go away.

Happy: *Runs away crying*

Natsu: Hey!

Lady LVA: Bah... anyways, I'll try to update soon! Thanks again to everyone whose stayed with me this long!


	8. It's Always Mira

Hello again! First of all, thanks to everyone who revied before. You guys are full of AWESOME SAUCE! I'm always updating at, like, two in the morning... Maybe that's cause it's a magical time :) Also, you're right ArchShadow24, I guess I do owe Happy an apology... But he's just so fun to mess with!

Happy: Hmmph!

Lady LVA: *sigh* Happy, I formally apologize for my behavior towards you. It was rude and unwarranted.

Happy: *Mumble*

Lady LVA: What? I really am sorry!

Happy: You're just saying that so you can get to Natsu!

Lady LVA: Wha...? No...

Natsu: Talking about me? *flexes, then strips off coat*

Lady LVA: *Nosebleed, then faints*

Natsu: She doesn't own Fairy Tail *walks away*

Happy: Natu's turning into Gray!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>In a room behind the guild<em>

"Okay, so how are we going to do this? Anybody have any ideas?" Erza placed her hands on top of the podium.

Erza was in the front of the room, and was facing the majority of the guild, excepting Mirajane (Order of the master), Lisanna (She was distracting Mirajane), Gajeel (He was off with Natsu, and they didn't want to make him suspicious.), Levy (She was finishing up the book Gajeel had given to her), a couple of people who were off on missions, and of course, Lucy and Natsu.

"Oy, Erza, why are we doing this again?" Gray asked

"Because if we don't reverse this spell soon, we're all going to turn into pixies. And I do not wish to go through the humiliation that comes with being a pint sized fey." Erza replied.

"And because Natsu an' Luce would be good together…" slurred a very red faced Cana.

"Like that concerns me…" Gray muttered to Elfman beside him. "It's not like _we're_ turning into Oompa Loompas…"

**Poof!**

"Do you have something to say, Gray?" Erza barely peeked over the podium, shooting a death glare at Gray. Gray didn't know whether to jump to his old routine, or laugh at her inexplicable cuteness.

"Erzaaa! You're adORable!" giggled Cana, her legs suddenly sticking out straight in front of her. "You're almost as cute as JUBIA'S CRUSH ON GRAY!" she screamed out the last part. Jubia's face turned bright red, and she turned to look at him. But the ice mage was busy staring at Erza, a blush lightly dusting his features.

"Jubia will never allow Erza to make Gray hers…" Jubia mumbled to herself.

"NO! YOU WILL NEVA TAKE MAH DADDY!" Cana cried out and proceeded to jump after Jubia. An (inevitable?) fight ensued.

"Erza, if you don't start soon, I'm walking out. I have missions to go on you know." Laxus said. Bixlow, Fried, and Evergreen nodded solemnly. The fighting suddenly halted.

"That's true…" said Alzack

Erza hopped onto the stool, and then climbed onto the podium. "Then let's begin. Now how do we get Lucy and Natsu to fall in love?"

"I have a question." Fried raised his hand. "Why isn't Mirajane here? Isn't this her sort of thing?"

Erza sighed. "You know what happened last time…" At that, the guild gave a collective shudder. Gray glared at the ceiling as Jubia placed her face in her hands. "That was a dark time…" she muttered.

"What happened?" Wendy tilted her head. She hadn't been a part of the guild for very long, and so didn't understand all the references made.

"Well…"

_**Flashback**_

Gray was sleeping at the bar, stripped down to his boxers. "Gray!" Mirajane called out. "Gray, your clothes!" He mumbled something. "What?"

"Ha….Gildarts…"

_Must be thinking of fighting_, Mira thought to herself, and kept on cleaning. Suddenly she froze at the two words that dropped from his mouth.

"'… … so…cute…"

Mira smiled. _AHHHHHHH!_ She screamed in her head._ I never knew Gray had…those tendencies! _Mirajane inconspicuously looked from left to right to see if anyone else had noticed Gray's words. Mira kept on cleaning glasses as a plan began to form in her mind…

_Later_

"Gildarts!" Mirajane called. "Could you come here for a second?"

"What's up Mira?" Gildarts sauntered over as Cana put down a barrel and began another one.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" Gildarts raised an eyebrow.

"Why, you interested?" He winked at her.

Somewhere in the world, Fried suddenly got the urge to kill someone.

"No…"

Somewhere in the world, Fried stopped beating up a random passerby and scratched his head, confused.

"But I know someone who is…"

"Ah, really?" Gildarts stretched. "Are they cute?"

"You could say that…"

"Well, why not? It's not like you'd set me up with an uggo…" Mirajane just smiled.

"Okay, then be in front of Actual Café on Saturday, say, at seven?"

"Yeah, cool." Gildarts turned to leave. "Make sure they wear something nice!"

_In Gray's dream_

"I can TOTALLY beat you up!" Natsu screamed. Gildarts just sat there and smiled.

"Ha! There's no way you could beat Gildarts up, Natsu! You're a weakling!" Gray laughed

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!"

Suddenly Gildarts transformed into Jubia, wearing a Bo Peep outfit with a Sheppard's crook. "Gray-sama…" she blushed, her hand curled up near her mouth with embarrassment.

Gray could only stare opened mouthed. "So… Cute…"

"Gray-sama… would you…"

"I…I…"

"_GRAY!"_

"Wah…?" Gray looked up. There was Mirajane, smiling at him. Gray wiped the drool from his mouth. "Waddya want?"

"I know who you like."

"What!" Gray quickly looked around to see if there was anyone eavesdropping. No interested faces were looking their way. Gray looked at Mirajane and lowered his voice. "How do you know?"

"You sleep talk."

Gray groaned. "You can't tell ANYONE, okay? It's too embarrassing…"

"Gray, there's no need to be ashamed. Anyways, I've actually set up a date for the two of you."

"WHAT?" This time his shout was loud enough so that the guild members started staring at him. Elfman glared.

"I just thought I'd help!" Mirajane said. "Now, be in front of the Actual Café at seven." Mirajane left to serve another customer. "And wear something nice!" she called over her shoulder

"Argh." Gray muttered to himself. "How did I get into this?"

_Later, in front of the Actual Café_

Gray stood while snow gently fell. He was wearing a black t-shirt that fit close on his body, a pair of dark grey jeans, and black converse. The whole ensemble set off his hair, but it was doubtful that his clothing would stay on. _Oh jeez, I'm nervous. How the hell am I nervous?_ Gray thought to herself._ I mean, I see her everyday…_

"Oy, Gray!" Gray turned to see a beaming Guildarts. "What you doing here? Are you my date tonight?"

Gray scoffed. "You wish, dirty old man. Nah, I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"No one that concerns you."

"Hmm…" they stood there for a while. Guildarts checked his watch. "Hey, it's getting cold out here."

"Dude… I'm an ice mage."

"Oh, right." They stood out there for a little longer, and Guildarts checked his watch again. "Why aren't they here yet?"

"Your friends?"

"Nah, my date." Guildarts gave him a strange look. "I thought we'd established that."

"Muh." Gray grunted.

"Hey, let's go inside. I'm sure they'd understand that we got cold… okay, I'M getting cold, but I don't want to sit in that Café by myself. I might get hit on…" Gray shot him an incredulous look. "Look, can we just go in?"

"Yeah, whatever." Gray followed Guildarts in. Soon, they were chatting and laughing about Fairy Tail, reminiscing.

"Hey, you remember when Makarov's eyebrows got singed off?" Guildarts roared. "The master gave Natsu the beating of his life!"

"And when Wakabe's wife showed up and he mistook her for Mirajane! He kept trying to hit on her!" Gray laughed.

"Good times, good times." Guildarts took a sip of his coffee, and then put down his empty cup. "Say, I think we should head off to the guild now. I don't think our dates are coming."

"Wh-who said I had a date?"

"It was written all over your face. Come on, us couple of stood up guys need to stand together! And I can talk to Mira about sending me a dud."

"Mira? She's the one who set up my date too…"

They stared at one another, realization growing on their faces along with a desperate hope that their thoughts weren't true, that it was all some bad joke. Suddenly, they ran, headed straight for the guild.

"MIRAJANE!" They simultaneously shouted as soon as they entered.

"Yes? Did you guys have fun?" Mirajane asked sweetly.

"Our dates didn't show up…" Guildarts said, watching Mirajane's face carefully.

"What are you talking about?" she said. "Your date is right next to you, silly!" She winked at Gray. "I can see why you like him…"

"WHAT?" Gray sputtered. "I don't like Guildarts! I don't like men _like that_!"

Mirajane smiled. Suddenly she put her hands to her face and cried out, "I just thought that you guys would be sweet together, since Gray was dreaming about you and all…"

Guildarts stared as Gray with an inquiry on his face.

"No! It's not true! I mean it is, but not like that! It was Natsu…" Gray said helplessly.

"So the one you like is Natsu?" Mirajane piped up, interrupting Gray's sentence.

"I guess all the fighting was just sexual tension huh?" Guildarts winked.

"No! Oh geez, I hate that guy! I was dreaming that Natsu was fighting Guildarts and suddenly she showed up…"

"Ooh, who's she?" Mirajane asked.

Gray took a deep breath. "Mirajane, stay the hell away from my love life." Mirajane smiled again, and then went off to a corner to cry.

Later that day he was beaten nearly to death by Erza, Elfman, Lucy, and Levy.

_Back to the Present_

"And that's what happened…"

"Oh dear… It sounded like a nice date anyway…" Wendy said, glancing at Gray. Gray still had his eyes fixed on the ceiling. The rest of the guild was quiet, then suddenly burst into laughter.

"It certainly sounded that way!" guffawed Max

"It really was… too bad Gray forgot to bring me flowers…" sighed Guildarts

Jubia just glared at everyone

"Everyone!" Erza barked, still sitting on the podium. Everyone turned to her. "It's late, and we haven't decided what the first plan for ***Operation Make Natsu and Lucy Fall In Love*** will be! We will continue this tomorrow, and we better have at least three ideas! Now GO HOME!"

Everyone complied, although Gray squeaked and ran all the way home, with Jubia not far behind him.

* * *

><p>So... what did you guys think? I felt bad about not including other Fairy Tail character, so I sorta threw them in here. "Shrug"<p>

Gray: *Strips off clothes*

Lady LVA: Dude, your clothes...

Gray: Yeah, I know.

Lady LVA: Uh huh... anyways, please don't forget to review, comment, good and bad! Reviews make doritos fall in love with you ;)

Gray: Hey! I just stripped!

Lady LVA: So?

Gray: I'm cooler than Natsu! How do I get NO reaction?

Lady LVA: Your hair isn't pink

3 Anywho, please review! 3


	9. Mix An' Match

And voila_!_ I finished this chapter! As usual finishing at midnight "sigh"

Happy_: _Oh, do you want a fish?

Lady LVA: No Happy, thanks though.

Happy: Your loss. *nomnomnom*

Lady LVA: Gah, I NEED A BACK MASSAGE!

Gray: I'll do it.

Lady LVA: Nah... I don't need it that badly. Anyways, please enjoy! Hit it Gandalf!

Gandalf:_ YOU SHALL NOT PASS!_

Lady LVA: Err... Gray, can you take this one instead?

Gray: Only if you let me massage you.

Lady LVA: Why are you so intent on this!

Gray: You made Natsu do it, and I'M BETTER THAN HIM!

Lady LVA: o.O_' _Um... I don't own Fairy Tail..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>At Fairy Tail, in the back room<em>

"Okay, so what ideas have everyone come up with?" Erza asked, sitting on the podium again.

"I kind of have an idea…" a shy voice called out.

"Yes, Wendy?"

"Well…"

_At Gajeel's house_

"Muh?" Natsu yawned. He looked around._ What's this? _He thought to himself. _I'm not at my house, nor am I at Lucy's… where the hell am I?_ He turned and heard some bustling in the kitchen. Natsu got up and walked towards the noise.

"Levy?"

"EEP!" Levy dropped the pan she was holding with a crash. "N-Natsu! You gave me a heart attack… I thought you were Gajeel…"

_Gajeel? Oh yeah! _Natsu remembered the night before, Gajeel had invited him over. Unfortunately, Natsu had conked out on the couch. _Damn! Why couldn't I have gone to sleep AFTER he told me about that damn ring?_ Natsu glanced at Levy, who appeared to have checked out.

_"_Levy?"

_"_Hmm?"_  
><em>

"What are you doing in Gajeel's house? I don't think you live here…"

"Oh! Ah, ahem, well, see, Gajeel never really cooks for himself, just sorta eats things right out of the package, so I come over and, and I make him food, and even though he said I couldn't come over, I couldn't help it and…and…and…pleasepleasepleasedon'ttellhim!" Levy had let out that last part in one breath.

Natsu grinned. "So you come over and make him food? Why don't you ever come to MY house to make me something?"

"Well, you have Lucy…" Levy said, wringing her hands, too distressed to notice Natsu's grin had dimmed a little. He abruptly turned around and walked back to the couch.

"You… you won't tell him right?"

Natsu scratched his head. "Nah, I won't." Levy gave a sigh of relief. "But then, I won't need to. He can track your scent you know." Levy gave a little gasp. "Not only that, but who's he gonna think made food? Not me, I wouldn't cook for that guy!"

Levy went pale. "Oh gosh…" She looked at him with big eyes. "Help me Natsu!"

"Humph… okay. But you've got to do something for me."

"What? What? I'll do anything!" Natsu stayed quiet for a second, thinking. Suddenly he remembered that conversation Levy and Lucy had had the other day. He was fairly sure who they were talking about, but it didn't hurt to make sure.

"Two things. First of all, when Lucy was talking to you the other day about a proposal, I was out side." Levy's eyes got big. "Was the guy you were talking about me?"

"Huh? I mean, yeah… though I have to say that came as a big surprise to Lucy. Especially when I found out that the two of you weren't going out as I initially thought…" Levy stopped babbling when she saw the look on his face. An awkward silence consumed them.

"That ring wasn't mine. I didn't give it to her." Natsu mumbled. "I was gonna give her something else."

"Oh… oh gosh. That's a problem isn't it? Does Lucy know?"

"Yeah… wait, weren't you at the guild yesterday?"

"Barely. I was finishing up my book."

"Hm. She didn't… take it well."

"I would think not!" Exclaimed Levy, then slapped her hand over her mouth, shocked at her outburst. Natsu said nothing, and silence surrounded them again.

"What's the second thing?" Levy asked a bit later.

"Huh?"

"The second thing that I'm gonna do for you?"

Natsu thought about for a second, and then smiled slowly. "How's about… we save that one for later? In case I need something. You'll just owe me one!"

Levy sighed. She didn't really want to owe Natsu anything, but if he got her out of this situation, she didn't have any qualms about giving in. "Okay. Now how are you going to get rid of my scent?"

Natsu gave her a strange look. "I'll burn it of course."

"Um…uh… please be careful! I don't think Gajeel would be too happy if you burnt down his house. He might beat you up."

"I can take him!"

"Natsu!" Levy cried.

"Oh, all right." He rolled his eyes. "Doragon no raitoburesu." He muttered, the blew gently. Tendrils of fire curled themselves out of his mouth, wafting around the rooms where Levy had been, and finally gently wrapped themselves around her.

"There!" He proclaimed. "You should leave now though, or I'll have to do it again."

"Thank you Natsu!" Levy squealed, and ran out of the house. "Feel free to help yourself! Just leave some for Gajeel!" She called out over her shoulder.

"Heh heh…" Natsu chuckled to himself, feeling quite proud. Then he realized what Levy had said. "FOOOD!" He shouted and ran to the kitchen, just noticing how hungry he was.

"Oy, when's Gajeel gonna get here?" he muttered between mouthfuls of food. _Meh, he'll show up eventually._

As Levy left down the road, she walked happily, and wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, and accidently slammed into something… or perhaps _someone._

"Oh! I'm sorr…" the words died in her mouth as she looked up to see a glaring Gajeel.

"Bookworm." It wasn't a question. Levy gulped and walked backward slowly.

"Uh…um… I've got to be going now…" But he stopped her and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. "Oh…" Levy said softly when suddenly he sniffed her.

"You…" He said. "You smell like Natsu."

"Well, I ran into him…"

"No… you smell a LOT like Natsu." Gajeel's eyes narrowed.

_Oh God…_ Levy thought. _He knows I went to his house!_ _But he doesn't look mad. If anything, he looks, sad…_But Levy wasn't prepared when he suddenly flung her arm from him.

"If you want to be with him, I won't stop you." Gajeel said gruffly, leaving a very confused Levy standing on the road.

_Back at Lucy's house_

"Ugh…" muttered Lucy. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to her side carefully, trying not to smush her wings., slightly confused as to her pillow's dampness. Then she remembered, and groaned louder. _Who knew a ring could cause so much trouble?_ She thought to herself. _I should probably apologize to Natsu… It's not his fault after all._

Her mouth opened in a yawn. _But I'm so COMFY. _She thought. _Eh I'll go and apologize later…much later… _With that she flopped onto her stomach.

"Lucy!"

"Huh? Natsu?"

"Tell me one thing, lovely Lucy. How could you POSSIBLY confuse me, your knight in shining armor, for a mongrel like_ him_?"

_Oh, I know who this is…_ "What do you want Loke?" Lucy sighed.

"I've come to spend the day with you! Come one Lucy, you know you'd like to."

"Ugh… lemme sleep. I've had a rough night."

"I'll say. But you need to forget him. I know it hurts to be rejected, but still..."

Lucy suddenly sat up. "_What? _I WAS NOT REJECTED!"

"Uh huh. Anyways, you should get ready, we're leaving in a few."

"No. I'm going to sleep. You can hang out by yourself, But if you pass by a cafe, could you bring me some tea?"

"Oh, a mission from my sleeping beauty!" Stars played in Loke's eyes. "Better yet, I'll grow the herbs and make it myself. The tea will taste so much better when I've picked and brewed the herbs ever so carefully, and of course I'll have to bake bread to suit your tastes, and..."

But Lucy was already losing consciousness. Her last coherent thought was _I wonder if…?_ But soon she was enveloped into the sweetness of sleep.

_Back at the Guild_

"That's brilliant!" Makao called out.

"Wendy, you're a freakin' genius!" laughed Cana. "Where'd you get all that info from anyway?"

"Ah…well, Lucy left her journal, and I didn't know what it was, so I took a peek." Blushed Wendy. "After I figured out it was hers, I gave it back…"

"But not before you read it!" roared Gildarts. Everyone began chatting excitedly.

Cana drunkenly laughed again. "I think it'd be easier goin' after a friggen dragon! Wait… thass what we're doin', right?"

"Shouldn't we get Loke into this?" asked Max. This started a debate among the guys and quite a few girls, when Erza's voice rang out.

"All right everyone, settle down!" barked Erza. Everyone slowly grew quieter. "So it's been decided…"

"We'll kidnap Natsu and turn him into the boy of Lucy's dreams!"

* * *

><p>Gray: I'll prove to you I'm better!<p>

Lady LVA: Fine. "sigh" BUT!

Gray: But?

Lady LVA: You'll do Jubia too!

Jubia: N-no! you do not have to massage Jubia Gray-sama!

Lady LVA: Yes he does. *cackles*

Gray: I'll do it! And I'll beat that pink haired idiot too!

Natsu: No way! I'm the best, you perverted stripper!

Gray: No way!

Lady LVA: ... Anyways, please review! Tell me what you think, the good and the bad! Oh, and I have a question. What's the most insane thing you've thought of doing for the person you like? And what came first, the chicken or the egg? The people with the answer that's the most interesting for both questions (or what I think is correct w/ the egg question) will have the next chapter dedicated to them.

Please and thank you to everyone still here!


	10. An Explanation and the Beginning

So this chapter is dedicated to **NaLu Seirei**! See the awesomeness that is bold! She said : Welll depends. Did we have to eat CHICKENS first? Or did we have to eat EGGS first? Find that out and you got your answer I say! x3

So anyways, this is Lovely chapter 10 (I think). Enjoy!

Lucy: Lady LVA does not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Natsu was still munching on Levy's food when Gajeel walked in. "Hiya Gajeel!" Natsu said cheerfully while bits of food fell from his mouth.<p>

"Shut up and listen. After I finish telling you what I have to say, I want you outta my house. Got that?"

"Mhmm…" Natsu nodded.

"Good. Here's the story. Basically, that's my ring." Natsu nodded happily. Then he realized what Gajeel had just said. "WHAT?" He roared, and then started choking.

"Calm down idiot, I'm not done yet."

"YOU DID THAT TO LUCY!"

"Shut up! Why are you so worked up about it anyway, it's not you like her anymore…" Gajeel said gruffly."

"WHAT?"

"Never mind. Anyway, it's mine, but I didn't mean to give it to her! It was meant for somebody else."

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"I'm serious! Now calm down before you burn down my house!"

It took a while, but soon Natsu was calm and gobbling food again. Gajeel groaned. Having this idiot in such close proximity made it feel like his brain cells were slowly dying.

"So anyway, I left the box behind the bar, thinking nobody would look there. That was about three weeks ago.

"Why didn't you get it before then?" asked Natsu.

"I…uh… had a mission."

"Uh huh, suuure…"

"ANYWAY, Mira apparently found it and mistook it for a book she had back there, so she effectively switched the two boxes."

"How can she mistake a book for a ring box? They're completely different!"

"That's what I thought too… Turns out Mira always uses magical wrapping paper to make the gift seem bigger or smaller than it is."

"And why would she have a book back there in the first place?"

"She was planning on giving it to Levy, but then she didn't see a gift from you in Lucy's pile of presents, so she thought you forgot…"

"I did NOT forget. I have her present! I just haven't given it to her yet…"

"Which means you forgot."

"I DIDN'T! It just wasn't ready yet!"

"Uh huh…"

"Really! I'm serious!

"Then what is it?"

"It's…"

_**BANG!**_

"Found you Natsu!" There in the (now) broken doorway stood Wendy, Erza, and Gray.

"Eh?" Natsu said, confused.

"Hey! What's the big idea BREAKING DOWN MY DOOR?" Gajeel yelled.

"Sorry about that Gajeel, but…" began Erza.

"We need Natsu!" finished Wendy with a big smile. "Era will pay you later!"

"Ehh?"

"Whatever, let's go already!" And with that Erza and Gray tied ropes around Natsu and ran off.

Gajeel stared out his ruined door, then turned and sat down on his couch. Abruptly he wondered what food Natsu had been eating. "SHIT!" He ran to the kitchen and yanked open the refrigerator's door. When nothing appeared to have moved, he went to the pantry. Nothing was gone. He scratched his head, confused, when he noticed the container on the floor. He recognized it.

"Levy…" Gajeel muttered. "Guess she started making food for the fire eater, huh?"

_At Lucy's house_

"Oh, my darling, sweet Lucy! I've brought you tantalizing delicacies!"

"I don't wanna move…" she mumbled sleepily.

"That's quite all right, you can just eat it in bed! And I'll just get comfortable here…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Cuddling with my sweetheart, of course. How about a heartfelt kiss?"

Bam! And Loke sailed to the other side of her room. "STAY OUTTA MY BED!"

"But…but… you let that pink haired idiot sleep in your bed!" Loke called out brokenly.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD A CHOICE IN THE MATTER!"

"Oh sure…"

Lucy groaned. "Please, I can't handle you right now…"

"Fine, I'll leave." cried Loke. "But remember, you'll always remain imprinted in my heart and in my memory. And don't forget to finish your food!"

"Yeah yeah…" mumbled Lucy as Loke disappeared. She suddenly started sniffing the air, and looked at the bread and tea Loke had placed on her bedside table.

"It DOES look kind of good…"Lucy reluctantly took a piece of sliced bread and popped it into her mouth. "Yum!" Within seconds she inhaled the honeyed bread and green tea, only just realizing how hungry she was.

"Uh, I think Natsu's rubbing off on me." She muttered when she had finished. "I think I should head to the guild now." So she got up and started getting ready.

_At the Guild_

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Gray guffawed, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Shut up!"

"But you look RIDICULOUS!"

"Aye!"

"Happy, you're so mean!"

"But it's true Natsu! You look really funny!"

"Where've you been anyways? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I was with Charle. I think she almost took a fish from me!"

"Oh, good job Happy! Keep trying! I'm sure you'll get her soon!"

"Aye! I hope so."

"Hold still Natsu!" Cana said, annoyed. "Or I just might cut off all your hair!"

"Nooo! And why the hell am I doing this again?"

"We're turning you into Lucy's perfect guy!" smiled Wendy

"Um… are you sure this is the kind of thing Lucy likes?" Gildarts asked.

"That's what her book said…"

"Kinky." Grinned Makarov. Everyone glared at him, so he started to walk outside, when suddenly he was pushed down by a running boy.

"HEY! LUCY IS OUTIDE!" Panicked Romeo. "What do we…muff!"

"Be quiet, or she'll hear you." Whispered Erza with her hand over his mouth. "Cana, finish up here. Jubia, have you gotten… it?" Jubia nodded. "Good... Gray, you know your part." Gray grinned. "Let's go people!" And everyone sprang into action.

_Outside, with Lucy_

Lucy looked around, a little confused. She walked up to the bar. "Hey Mira."

"Hey Lucy. How are you?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Something wrong?"

"Well, not really. The guild just feels little odd, that's all."

Mira nodded. "It is a bit quiet, isn't it?"

"Yeah… do you know where everybody is?"

"No idea. But are you really looking for _everybody_ or a certain pink haired salamander?"

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me, I need to…"

"Oy! Lucy!"

"Huh?"

Lucy turned. "Hey Gray. What's up?"

"You need to come with me NOW."

"Why?"

"Just… let's go!"

"No. I'm not going until you… WOAH!" Gray had picked her up and slung her on his back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think? I'm kidnapping you." Gray deadpanned.

"Mira-san! SAVE ME!"

"Don't do too many naughty things now!" smiled Mirajane, as Lucy's tearful face faded away into the distance. "Oh my, what am I to do now?"

* * *

><p>Ta-dah! I'm sorry if it was a bit boring, but I promise the next chapter's gonna be better! (I hope XP )<p>

Oh, before i forget, eggs were first! There were eggs before birds so... "shrug" That's what i think anyway :P

Please don't forget to review! If you don't, the ramen monster will eat you!


	11. Dreams and Kidnappings

Hello! Welcome to this lovely chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

><p>"GRAY! PUT ME DOWN!"<p>

"I can't do that."

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"That's a secret."

"Grrr…" Lucy growled. Right then her stomach grumbled.

"You hungry?"

"A bit." Sighed Lucy, resigned to her fate. As much as she hated to admit it, she was getting used to the insanity that came with Fairy Tail… never mind the events from the past few days. Anyway, Gray produced a bottle out of nowhere and passed it to the hungry blond.

"Here, this'll take the edge off your appetite."

"Thanks Gray…" she said in an annoyed tone, and downed the drink. It tasted vaguely of strawberry and watermelon with hints of raspberries and... and…something else…

"Sweet dreams." Gray smirked as Lucy blacked out.

_At the Guild_

"Almost…ready… there!" Cana stepped back an admired her work.

"ISN'T ANYBODY THINKING ABOUT WHAT I WANT?"

"No!" roared everybody in the immediate vicinity.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO THIS ANYWAY?"

_**POOF!**_

"Ah, fudge. That makes it worse, doesn't it?" whispered Lisanna to Max, who nodded solemnly.

"RAWR! AT LEAST LET ME LOOK IN THE MIRROR!"

"HELL NO!" Roared the surrounding mages.

"Why not?"

"No time, we have to go now!" Erza said. "Now saddle up and get going!"

"Urgh!"

_Back with Lucy, Some Time Later_

Lucy opened her eyes, staring at the way the day light played with the shadows on the ceiling. _I don't remember getting home…_ She thought to herself, when suddenly memory hit her. "Gray." She breathed. "Gray!" Louder this time, but there was no answer. Lucy sat up in bed and took in her surroundings, while it gradually dawned on her that this wasn't her room.

"Well what am I supposed to do now..." she sighed. She threw back the covers and saw that she was wearing the same clothes as before. "At least I know he didn't undress me…" she mumbled.

"Oh, so you're awake?" Gray had noiselessly entered the room.

"Where am I? AND WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?"

Gray chuckled as he unzipped his pants. "That's for me to know."

"I'M NOT PLAYING YOUR SICK GAME! AND ANSWER ME, WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

"It doesn't matter, because I have no plans to release you."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO PLANS TO RELEASE ME!

"Just as I said."

"LET ME GO!"

"No."

"And why not?" Lucy's voice had taken a low, dangerous tone. Gray said nothing. "I swear to God, Gray, if you do not tell me RIGHT NOW, I will castrate you WITH A GODDAMN SPOON!" Gray mumbled something.

"WHAT?"

"I couldn't take it anymore."

"Huh?" Lucy's anger plunged into puzzlement.

"The way you were with that flame brained IDIOT… He never realized what he had right in front of him, and it..." Gray paused. "Anyway, is doesn't matter now, because you won't be seeing him again."

Lucy just stared at him. "G-Gray… What about Fairy Tail?"

"Hm?" Gray was in process of taking his shirt off.

"YOUR CLOTHE… OH MY GOD!" Lucy gasped in horror. Gray's Fairy Tail symbol, the large one on his chest, had disappeared.

"That's right, I've left Fairy Tail." Gray turned to leave.

"But…But why?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't be thinking about _my_ symbol and would be far more worried about yours." Lucy looked down at her hand and felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Her treasured pink insignia was gone as well. "Face it Lucy, you have nowhere else to stay but here."

"You… you _fiend._ How dare you!" Lucy ran towards Gray, but he closed the door and locked it from the outside. Lucy banged on it, screaming at Gray to let her go.

"I'll be back later, after you've calmed down a bit. You may change into any of the outfits in the closet. As of now they are effectively yours. I'll be back later to take you to dinner." Gray paused, then called through the door again. "Before you get any false hope and start madly searching that room, your keys are nowhere nearby. I've left then at your PREVIOUS home." And with that, his footsteps faded away.

Lucy slid down the door, barely processing that the door was ice cold. She heard someone cry out with despair, and somehow numbly realized that it was her.

_Meanwhile, Back at Gajeel's house_

Gajeel was laying on the couch, his left arm hanging over the side. He had been trying to take a nap for the past who knows how long, but something was bothering him. He kept attempting to distract himself by thinking about his arm.

_If I leave it there, would it get eaten off?_ He mused to himself, blatantly keeping away from other, specific thoughts. _Nah, I can't think of any monster stupid enough to attempt to eat MY arm…except maybe Natsu…_

At that the Iron Dragon Slayer smacked himself on the head. "You weren't going to think about THAT, remember?" He said out loud. "You shouldn't let something so trivial bother you! After all, it's not like those idiots matter to you, right?" With a groan he pushed himself up into a sitting position, and stared at his hands. "That's right, they don't matter…"

"Who doesn't matter?"

"KYAAHHHH!" Gajeel jumped up and yelled.

"Did you just say 'Kyah'? asked a sweet faced Levy.

"No, you must have misheard…" responded Gajeel gruffly.

"I don't think so… it was very cute you know."

"I don't do cute."

"I disagree." Levy smiled, sat down onto the couch, and patted the seat next to her. "Now tell me, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing…" Gajeel sat down on the spot Levy indicated.

"Hm… Well, you're usually taking a nap by this time so… something's bothering you." Levy pondered for a minute. "Ah! I know!"

"You know a lot of stuff, bookworm. What smart thingy have you remembered now?"

"How to make you feel better!" Levy beamed.

"How do you know if it's gonna work?"

"I don't, but it's worth a shot!" Levy took out her pen.

Gajeel just shrugged. "I don't care one way or another."

"Then I'll try it! But it's a very complicated piece of magic, so could you close your eyes?"

"Why?"

"It's essential! Just do it."

Gajeel gave a sigh, but did as he was told. His eyes closed, he wondered what kind of magic needed that action when he felt something very warm and soft against his lips. It tasted kind of like cherry lip balm… not that he knew what lip balm was…

"Feeling better?" Gajeel reawakened his vision to see a very flustered Levy looking at him intently.

"No." Levy's face fell. She got up to leave when he encircled his arm her waist and pulled her into his lap. "I feel much, much more than better." He nuzzled her neck. "I…"

Suddenly Gray popped out, wearing Natsu's scarf like a loincloth and doing the splits while Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Freed wore cheerleading outfits(skirts and all), cheering on a turtle and hare race where the hare won the next hundred times... Bixlow was dancing the macarena while Makarov tried to convince him that it was ripped off of the electric slide and Erza climbed a mountain and claimed to be queen of the cake, and all must pay her tribute beginning IMMEDIATELY and...

_**BAM!**_

Gajeel was on the floor, facing his carpet. "Fuck." He said as he picked himself up. "That was a dream." He turned to the wall and hit his head against it, twice for good measure, and once more for being a moron. "Those damn Fairies are rubbing off on me." He growled. Suddenly Gajeel paused and just stared off into space for a few moments.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?"

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think? I know, sadly this one isn't as funny as others before it (except for the dream sequence... THAT one was fun to write!), and Gray's a bit OC... but for good reason! I promise! Most of you have probably figured out why by now... I'm so damn predictable ;P<p> 


	12. Rescue?

Tah-Dah!

Sorry, I get a little demented at night, and am currently freaking about my hand... don't ask.

Anyways, hope you enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p>Lucy breathed on the small window next to her four-poster bed. "Come on…" she mumbled. She put her hands on it, trying to suppress the shiver that ran up and down her spine.<p>

"Attempting to melt my ice castle with your body heat, eh Lucy?" Lucy whirled around and faced Gray. "Too bad. Even the idiot would have trouble melting that ice." Gray strode over and encircled her small body with his arms. "You look lovely." He murmured appreciably.

Lucy was wearing a satin blue gown that curved with her waist, the bottom in a lovely bell shape. The bodice gleamed with jewels that went up and down the dress, complimenting Lucy's already voluptuous figure.

"What the hell Gray? Couldn't you get anything fancier?" Lucy snarled as she attempted to get his hands of her. Indeed, the dress was the least extravagant dress she could find in the closet. "Besides, I'm sure Erza and Natsu will come find me soon."

Gray chuckled. "Do you really think I took you without preparing first? Trust me, they're not coming."

"LUCY!"

"EH!" Gray's jaw dropped. "NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he asked as he ran to look out the window. "WHAT ABOUT OUR DE…" Gray cut off in the middle of his sentence, his eyes wide.

Lucy ran up and pushed him aside, causing him to thonk his head on the dresser. "I told you Natsu would…EHHH?" Lucy's face paled.

"LUCY! COME DOWN HERE!" Natsu yelled as he brandished his sword. Yes, sword. Natsu had a sword, and was dressed up in what looked like…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN ERZA'S ARMOR?"

Natsu looked down at himself. "I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING ELSE!" He called back. "BESIDES, CANA SAID I LOOKED "FETCHING", WHATEVER THAT MEANS!"

Lucy face-palmed. He was definitely NOT fetching. He was wearing the aforementioned armor, which succeeded in making him look as if he had a bust. Beneath the armor he wore green puffed breeches that reached to his shin. He had on a bright purple fedora that sat crookedly on his gelled back hair. The final, ridiculous touch was the superman curl that lay right on his forehead.

Now, this in any normal circumstance would be enough to garner laughter, but that wasn't all Natsu had on. Natsu was also transforming into a dragon, so from what Lucy could see, his monarch wings grew over his head and swayed lightly with the wind. His nails were even sharper, and he had scale like indentions on his face and arms. The most surprising thing, though, was Natsu's tail. _He has… a tail…_Lucy thought blankly, and quickly shook her head in an attempt to bring herself back to sanity. She decided that asking any more questions would certainly blow her mind.

"LUCY! HURRY UP, RIGHT NOW THAT _IT_ ISN'T MOVING!" Natsu yelled again, looking down. Lucy followed his eyes. She felt sick. Natsu was riding what appeared to be an ox covered in white paint.

"WHY ARE YOU RIDING THAT THING?" Lucy screamed.

Natsu shrugged. "Wendy said I had to bring a white steer, and this was the best me and Erza could do."

"I'm pretty sure she meant a white steed…" Lucy groaned to herself. "WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO BRING A WHITE STEED ANYWAY?"

Natsu looked at her and cocked his head. "Aren't I supposed to have a white…whatever? You know, for rescuing the damsel in distress?"

"NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BREAK IN AND DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Lucy roared before she realized what he had said. _A damsel in distress…_ _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? _Lucy looked at Natsu a little closer, eyes narrowed. Suddenly Gray pushed her back onto her bed.

"NATSU! WE MADE A DEAL! LEAVE!"

Natsu grinned. "Did you really think I was gonna really let that stand Gray? I AM NOT THAT STUPID!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "You agreed to it rather easily! It's not my fault I can muddle your nearly none existent brain!"

"GRAH! DON'T USE BIG WORDS!" said Natsu, unknowing proving Gray's point.

"YOU MADE A DEAL WITH GRAY ABOUT KEEPING ME HERE?"

"Lucy! You're taking too long!" called Natsu, blatantly ignoring the question. Finally, Lucy couldn't stand it any longer.

"WHY ARE YOU DRESSED IN THOSE RIDICULOUS CLOTHES?"

"HEY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THIS IS WHAT A PRINCE THINGY LOOKS LIKE!" Natsu yelled back.

_Prince…?_ Lucy's face started burning. _PRINCE!_

_**Poof!**_

"Did you really attempt to take my role as Lucy's prince, and in that getup?" Laughed a smooth voice. "I don't like how you are pathetically trying to take MY place… after all, _I'm _her knight in shining armor." And indeed, Loke looked the part. He wore an armor that, first of all, _fit_. He wore dark trouser that showed off his toned legs. Upon his head lay a crown that had a lion's crest upon it. The crest was also on his chest, along with a word that looked suspiciously like "Lucy". He brandished a sword that appeared to reflect the light by tens, with rubies and flecks of gold imbedded in the helm.

"Now THIS is what a true prince charming looks like." Loke said with a flourish. "Lucy, my darling, come down to me!"

"I CAN'T GET DOWN! GRAY'S HOLDING ME HOSTAGE!"

"I AM NOT! I'M JUST KEEPING YOU WITH ME!"

"THAT'S A FREAKIN' HOSTAGE, DUMBASS!"

"You're holding her there?" Loke said softly. "Against her will?" Gray nodded slowly. "YOU'RE HURTING MY LUCY!"

"N-no I…"

"RAAAAAA!" Loke started to attack the ice make castle.

"No! THAT'S MY JOB!" Yelled Natsu, and he attacked the castle too. Lucy at this time felt it prudent to back away from Gray.

_**Crash! Smash! Boom!**_

The ice that had previously been between Gray and the outside exploded into a thousand splinters as the two beings swooshed inside. One was covered in golden light while the other was completely surrounded in flames. One looked like an angel come down from heaven, while the other looked like a demon dredged up from the pits of hell. Both roared and headed towards the ice mage.

Gray blinked at the figures, and yelled, "ERZA! I'M DONE! I'M NOT DOING THIS ANYMORE!" And promptly froze Natsu in his place.

"CHICKEN!" Cried Natsu with his head poking out.

"I'LL GET YOU!"

Lucy just sat there in shock as Loke gallantly walked to her. "Princess, you are as lovely as ever. Please allow your prince to pick you up and carry you home." And with that, Loke picked her up bridal style and carried her away.

"Nuh Uh! I did NOT put on this stuff just to have you take away Lucy!"Natsu whined. "Wendy had to remember what you wrote about your prince!" Natsu then melted the ice that surrounded him and jumped after Loke. Loke sidestepped him and Natsu crashed onto the ice wall.

"What were you saying?"

"Psst! Hey, Loke!" Loke turned to the side, and saw Erza poking her head out. "Loke! Leave Lucy there, and come here!" Loke straightened, and sent a look of fear in Lucy's direction. He put her down gently, giving her a kiss on the forehead, and walked towards Erza. The ex-quip mage then grabbed Loke and pulled him behind the door.

Sounds were heard coming out, and a mumbled "Luc-!" was cut off. Natsu walked over and picked Lucy up the way Loke did.

"See? I saved ya, Luce!"

"What the hell were you saying about Wendy and my prince?" growled Lucy. Natsu, oblivious as ever, kept on talking, even as Gray made motions for him to cut it out.

"See, Wendy found your journal, and in it was the description for your prince, so they dressed me up in some way. They decided that Gray was gonna play the villain! And I finally got to scare the crap outta him." Natsu grinned evilly and cracked his knuckles.

"You did WHAT?" Lucy cried. She tried to remember when she had said that she wanted a guy with a purple…fedora….oh yeah. She was nine. It was her journal from when she was nine! Wait, so Gray was acting!

"GRAY!" Gray flinched. "WAS THIS A JOKE TO YOU? AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENEDTO OUR FAIRY TAIL SYMBOLS?" Lucy screeched.

"Paint…" Gray whimpered. Lucy was SCARY.

"Gray…. I have half a mind to kill you RIGHT NOW! Why the HELL did you do this anyway?"

"Uh… um…"

"Psh, I don't know." Natsu interjected. "They just dragged me here and Erza…" He gulped. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"It was so you two…"

"GRAY!" Came from behind the door. Gray clamped his mouth down.

"Natsu… do you have FOOD there?" Lucy asked incredulously, pointing at the busty part of the armor. The fire mage looked down.

"Isn't that what the space is for?" Natsu asked. "Like, really big food pockets, right?"

Lucy stared at him. "You IDIOT!" She yelled and clonked Natsu on the head.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Oh, shut up." Lucy grumbled, and pushed him away. She flew through the opening and called back. "l don't like being a part of jokes like this one. Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragonil, if either of you do something so damn elaborate AGAIN, I will take incriminating pictures of the both of you TOGETHER, kill you, and that will be your funeral slideshow." Gray and Natsu paled, as Lucy flew off.

* * *

><p>Yup. They're screwed. Feel bad fr Loke though...<p>

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Loke: I hate you!

Oh well. Please don't forget to review! Or wonka's candy will get ya!


	13. Gajeel's An Idiot

Hello My lovelies! I'm sorry I took so long, but I've been really freaked about some stuff so...yeah. School will be starting soon, but I'll still try to update as much as I can!

Spiral Reflection- She more upset than mad really. She spent all that time freaking about the ring and dredging up her feelings, and it turn out she never had to. Loke's the one who said she was rejected, though that's cause Loke loves her.

ArchShadow24: Not even the author dude. Not even the author.

And while I'm here, you guys should watch this video!

.com/watch?v=tRuD4dYpv6U&list=PL920276A70EEF7A44&index=20

It's such a cool video! Even if it isn't Fairy Tail T_T

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lucy had flown into a tree, and was sitting at the very top. She looked down at the people passing by as she contemplated what had just happened. <em>Stupid guild members<em>. Lucy sighed and tugged on the end of her hair. Then her thoughts slowly turned back to that beautiful ring that had been the cause of her previous freak out.

_I know Natsu didn't really propose… And even though it's true he agreed to get married that time...I… I'M TOO YOUNG! _Lucy groaned out loud. _What the HELL possessed me to say that in the first place? Maybe…_ Lucy bit her lip. _Maybe it has something to do with this weird transformation._ Lucy looked at her wings incredulously.

"Oy, Bunny girl!"

"Hm?" Lucy looked down. There was Gajeel, arms crossed and looking straight at her. "I'm not really in the mood to deal with anything right now…"

"I just need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well…" Gajeel turned his back on the celestial mage. "See, it's like this. That ring that you got before? It was mine. I intended to give it to someone."

"Oh… OH…OH MY GOD, REALLY!" Lucy sounded excited. But then a thought crossed her mind. "But how did it get to me?"

"Mirajane switched it with something of hers."

"Mirajane…" Lucy growled, a vein pulsing on her forehead.

"Yeah. It was an accident though. She wasn't attempting to get you and Natsu together. Not this time anyway."

"This time! What do you mean this time!"

"That's not important. Point is, from your reaction to the ring, I'm assuming you feel for the idiot?"

Lucy groaned. "What is with everyone's obsession with me and Natsu! I mean seriously! I was KIDNAPPED, and there was this whole elaborate plot…"

"Speaking of elaborate plots…"

"Oh no, Gajeel, don't get me involved in something! I can't take it anymore!" Lucy screamed. "I JUST WANT IT ALL TO STOP!" Lucy quickly huddled in a corner. "I want to be left alone…"

"You're in a tree you know…" Gajeel sweat-dropped. Lucy didn't respond. "Bunny Girl… Man I hate saying this, but I need your help." Lucy peeked at him. "It's about Levy…"

"Okay! I'll do it!"

"YOU'RE GONNA AGREE JUST LIKE THAT?"

Lucy harrumphed. "I know you two are dating. I support that. I don't think you would do anything to hurt Levy-Chan, so I agree!"

"Okay, good…" Gajeel smirked. "New girlfriend."

"…EHHHH!"

"That was late."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEW GIRLFRIEND?"

"I need to make Levy jealous. She's been hanging around the flame brained idiot a lot, and she SMELLED like him. When I walked down the road and I smelled her, I mistook her for you, bunny girl. She had Natsu's smell on her as thick as it is on you. If I didn't see her with my eyes, I wouldn't have believed it…"

"Eh… Levy's with Natsu…" Lucy supported her chin with her hand as she thought. "I don't think it means anything though…" She remembered how eager Natsu had been to get married, and felt a little sick. _Maybe he just wanted to tie the knot with anyone, and it didn't matter who…_

"Well, now you're gonna help me. You already agreed, after all."

"I TAKE IT BACK!"

Gajeel loomed over Lucy. "Fairy Tail mages don't go back on their word. Isn't that what people at the guild always say?" Lucy almost cried in frustration. "Let's go, _Honey_." Lucy flew down, and promptly slapped his arm away.

"Gajeel… if you do anything… and I mean ANYTHING, to me, I will rip out every piercing on your face one…by…one…"

Gajeel shuddered, and he wondered to himself if this was such a good idea after all.

_At the guild_

"…Well that was a bust…"

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry Wendy, it wasn't your fault. It was Cana's." Erza glared at the mage that was currently downing her eighth pitcher of beer.

"What?" Cana sputtered. "That was what the book said a prince looked like! Besides, you should've realized that Lucy had taste!"

Erza frowned. "Perhaps…Moving on, we need another plan."

"WHAT?" Gasped the majority of the guild.

"Cause the last one went SO well…" muttered Bisca.

Erza slammed her palm onto the podium. "We WILL come up with an idea, and it's gonna come through! Now, what do we know about Lucy?" Silence. "Come on people!"

"Well… she's a stellar spirit mage…" said Alzack.

"Good…" Erza suddenly had a whiteboard behind her, and wrote 'Stellar Spirit Mage.' "What else?"

"She's got a HUGE rack!" laughed Bixlow. Most of the women in the guild glared at him, but Erza just nodded and added it onto the board. Soon people started calling things out.

"Blond!"

"Loud!"

"Seductive clothing!"

"Woo wee, got that right!"

"She likes books!"

"Um…uh…" amidst all the yelling, Jubia called out, "Jubia has an idea…" But people continued to shout, not having heard her.

"Oy! Be QUIET!" The guild quieted down enough for Gray to be heard. "Jubia has something to say." He nodded to the water mage. "Go on."

Jubia blushed. "Gray-Sama…" she whispered with hearts in her eyes.

"Well, do you have something to say or don't cha?" Cana said. Jubia snapped back from Jubia-land.

"Well… Jubia was reading this book and there was this scene…" Jubia blushed.

"Ooh, Jubia, didn't know you were into that sorta thing." Guildarts winked. "Give me a call sometime."

Jubia glared. "Jubia will only call one person, and that person is Gray-Sama!"

"Jubia, please continue. We don't have all day." Erza sighed.

"W-well, the part Jubia was talking about was when the boy and girl realize their feelings… They were on a beach, with a sunset and gently lapping waves. The boy gently draped his arm over the girl, and he bent down and…and… and…" At this point Jubia fainted. Wendy ran to her crying out, but the rest of the guild just shrugged and turned to Erza.

"That doesn't seem to be too bad of an idea. We'll try it out."

"Okay!" said the guild happily.

"But how do we get Natsu to do that?" Erza grinned at that and cracked her knuckles.

"Leave that to me."

_Later_

"That IDIOT!" yelled Gray. "How did he get that close to her face without kissing her?"

"I can't believe Natsu set her hair on fire."

"_I _can't believe Natsu lasted that long without messing up… even if it was inevitable."

"I STILL CAN'T EFFING BELIEVE GAJEEL STEPPED IN! I MEAN, WHAT THE FRICK!"

"Watching Scrubs again Lisanna?" Lisanna blushed.

The guild was discussing their most recent failure at attempting to get them together.

"Why don't we just lock them into a room together?" Makarov mumbled to himself. He looked up to see Erza with a thoughtful expression on her face. _Oh god…_ The master thought. _Don't tell me Erza is actually CONSIDERING it! _Erza turned her gaze to the master. He stiffened and glanced at Erza. She shot him a wide (albeit evil) grin.

"Fantastic idea Master! It shall be executed immediately!"

Makarov groaned and slammed his head on the table. Why, oh why couldn't he keep his thoughts in his HEAD, where they belonged?

_At Lucy's House_

"The NERVE of those guys!" Lucy cried out, exasperated. She flopped onto her bed. "It's not bad enough that they had Gray imprison me, NO, that's not NEARLY enough for THEM." Lucy groaned out loud at her memory. "And the worst, the absolute worst part is that I don't know why they're doing this!"

"Lucy!"

Lucy slowly raised her head up. She stared at the salmon-coloured mage before her, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Natsu… In case you hadn't noticed, I've been seeing even MORE of you than I'd like to lately. So you better be a hallucination. If you're real, I will be forced to end you." She heard a muffled cry, and when she opened her eyes, there was nobody there. She shut her eyes once again, and lay on the bed with a groan.

"I got rid of the nuisance, Lucy." Stifling a shriek, Lucy looked up at the iron dragon slayer. "What, are you really that upset to see your boyfriend?"

Outside came the muffled yell of "Boyfriend!" Gajeel glanced outside, but all he saw was dust as someone speedily ran away.

"Gajeel, get out of MY ROOM!" Lucy kicked him in the chest and sent him flying.

"Oy, why aren't you this strong out on the battlefield?" Gajeel coughed.

"OUT!"

* * *

><p>Tah-Dah! I'll try to write a chapter tomorrow... maybe. Don't forget to review! OR SHE'LL COME IN THROUGH THE BATHROOM WINDOW!<p> 


	14. A Favor, If You Please?

I promised a chapter today, and here it is! (It isn't tomorrow untill I wake up again :P )

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Happy: Lady LVA doesn't own Fairy Tail! She does, however, own a very tasty cupcake.

Lady LVA: Yeah, like THAT'S a consolation!

Please Enjoy! *bows*

* * *

><p>Throughout the guild chattering and laughter could be heard as members drank to their hearts content. Suddenly the doors were slammed open and a red-faced Natsu walked in. He stalked right over to Levy and grabbed her arm, pulling her away behind him.<p>

"Hey!" Jet called out. "What do you want with our Levy?"

"Yeah, what do you want with her?"

Without breaking pace Natsu growled, "She owes me a favor."

Levy looked surprised, but at the look on his face she nodded. Turning to Jet and Droy she smiled and said. "Don't worry guys! It's just Natsu. I'll be back later, okay?"

At her smile, the two mages perked up and cried out simultaneously, "We love you Levy! Be safe!"

Natsu took Levy outside the guild all the way to a park with big trees overhead. There they sat in the shade and didn't speak for a while. Finally Levy broke the silence.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?"

Natsu didn't immediately respond, and finally sighed and leaned back. "Gajeel said that he was Lucy's boyfriend."

"What?" Levy cocked her head. "Why would he say that? _We're_ going out."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes…" Suddenly she remembered Gajeel's odd behavior the other day.

_**Flashback**_

_As Levy left down the road, she walked happily, not really paying attention to where she was going, when she accidently slammed into something… or perhaps __someone._

"_Oh! I'm sorr…" the words died in her mouth as she looked up to see a glaring Gajeel._

"_Bookworm." It wasn't a question. Levy gulped and walked backward slowly._

"_Uh…um… I've got to be going now…" But he stopped her and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. "Oh…" Levy said softly when suddenly he sniffed her._

"_You…" He said. "You smell like Natsu."_

"_Well, I ran into him…"_

"_No… you smell a LOT like Natsu." Gajeel's eyes narrowed._

_Oh God…__ Levy thought. __He knows I went to his house!__But he doesn't look mad. If anything, he looks…sad…__But Levy wasn't prepared when he suddenly flung her arm from him._

"_If you want to be with him, I won't stop you." Gajeel said gruffly, leaving a very confused Levy standing on the road._

_**End Flashback**_

"Was that his way of breaking up?" Levy pondered out loud. "Does he think that me and…" She glanced over at Natsu. "But why would he assume…..OH!" Levy's eyes widened and she slammed her fist into her open palm in an 'I got it!' gesture. "And that's why he's with Lucy!"

Natsu looked at her, a very child-like confused look on his face. "Huh?"

"Natsu, do your flames smell like you?"

"Yeah, obviously, but what's that got to do with it?"

"That time you burned my smell from Gajeel's house, remember? You also burned it around me, so I smelled like you. He probably thought that I was cheating on him with you. Though I don't see how he got to that conclusion, seeing as how incredibly dense you are." Levy had said all this in a light tone.

"Why do you sound all… you know… nonchalant about this?"

"How do _you_ know the word nonchalant?"

"Word a Day toilet paper. Lucy got it for me."

"Ah… speaking of Lucy, I think Gajeel started dating her so he could move past this faster. I mean, she does have crazy big boobs, though I'm a little worried that she'll have sever back problems when she's old."

At her house, Lucy began seriously considering a breast reduction.

"She is also relatively attractive. Any guy would be reasonably enticed by her…except maybe Freed, I'm pretty sure he's gay."

Somewhere in the world, Mirajane fainted dead away while Freed banged his head against the wall, eventually sliding down, unconscious.

"Anyways, Natsu, what was the favor?"

"You need to break up Gajeel and Lucy."

Levy stared at Natsu for a moment, dumbfounded. After a minute, she found her voice. "No!"

"Why not? I thought you had a thing going for Gajeel!"

"How did you know about that?"

"Lucy."

"SHE TOLD YOU!"

"No, but she talks in her sleep. Now, do you like him or what?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"No buts! Why can't you go up to him and tell him what really happened, like you just told me?" Natsu stared at her intently. "You must not really want to be with him then…"

Levy turned her face away.

"I guess you-"

"Shut up!" Levy faced Natsu again, and he saw that her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "Are you kidding? When you told me that just now I died a little inside! But what if he really wants to be with Lucy? What if she wants to be with him too? What if they are happy together? If so, who am I to stand between them?"

Natsu grasped her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "You are Levy McGarden. One of the smartest mages I have ever met. Heck, you got me out of that pansy Loke's body!" Natsu gave her his goofy grin. "You're also one of MY nakama, and NONE of MY nakama are weak!"

Levy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and gave a weak grin. "Thanks Natsu."

"Besides, Gajeel isn't Lucy's type. He's too punk for her. Now, let's go break it up before Gajeel does something he'll regret doing! Also, we need to do it before the guild ropes me into some weird role playing game again."

"What role playing game?"

_Meanwhile, someone was spying on the two._

_** "**_Damn it…" A certain girl some yards away swore and contacted the headquarters via crystal ball. Soon, a red haired woman appeared on the shiny surface.

"Report?"

"I think we have a problem. Levy and Natsu appear to be getting VERY close. The goal will fall apart if this continues."

"What did you hear?"

"I couldn't hear anything, but they appeared to be having an intense conversation, and they were quite close to one another."

Erza looked grim. "This makes it imperative that the plan follows through."

"Yes, sir!" said Lisanna.

"Prepare the room. I'll send out a few others to create the trap." And with that, the scarlet hair mage disconnected.

Lisanna sighed and looked over at the pink haired mage walking away with Levy.

"Natsu…" Lisanna placed her hands on her hips. "You're so lucky I don't like you anymore. Can you imagine the mess that would've made?"

* * *

><p>Unknown to her, a sadistic author was listening nearby. Birds were startled away by the sudden evil cackling.<p>

Freed:... I hate you so much.

Lady LVA: And I LOVE YOU! :)

Oh, and yes. Natsu still does not know why the guild members are making him do all that stuff. So he's out of the loop too.

Please don't forget to Review! More reviews means less chocolate frogs jump out the the train window! XD


	15. Confrontation

Tah-Dah! Sorry guys, school started so I'll probably only be able to update on the weekend... since I enjoy working at a godly hour (That being from midnight till about six AM) The ungodly is is from seven to 4 in the afternoon, so yay! Oh, and I'm lazy, so I might have some inconsistencies in this story. PLEASE let me know! Anywho...

Levy: Lady LVA Doesn't own Fairy Tail! She does own a rather pretty quince dress though.

Lady LVA: Thanks Levy!

Levy: No prob!

Oh, I was completely kidding about the Lisanna thing. I'm not sadistic enough for that.

Hope You enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So why are we doing this again?" Lucy asked.<p>

"Because this is where Levy always hangs out." Gajeel said, cracking his knuckles.

"Uh huh… And I'm not allowed to get up from this table because…?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "'Cause we're in a freaking' Bookstore Café." He indicated around him. "As soon as you got up and started reading through those pages, bunny girl, I'd have lost you."

Lucy sighed and placed her chin on the table, staring at her steaming mug of tea. Though she hated to admit it, he was right. Even then she was itching to get up and search through those shelves, filled with adventure and romance and tragedy and, most importantly, there were no IDIOT DRAGON SLAYERS!

"What about Levy? She looks through the books too, I'm sure."

"Yeah, but she doesn't turn into an ogre when I interrupt her reading"

"I am NOT an ogre! And I can't believe I have to sit in a booster seat!" Lucy whined. "Hasn't master come up with a way to stop this?"

Gajeel shrugged." Like I would know."

"And why am _I _shrinking? Why can't YOU shrink instead?"

"I don't know."

"Instead you look prettier than me. Grah! How is it that YOU, of all people, look PRETTIER than ME?"

Gajeel stiffened. "What did you say?"

"I said that you're…" Lucy gulped. "Prettier than me…man that hurt to say…"

"I. am. Not. PRETTY!"

"Yes, you are." Sniffed Lucy. "Your skin is glowing, you have graceful features, and you're FREAKING POISED! And here _I_ am, working my butt off, and you just GET it! I'm so jealous!" Lucy sobbed.

"Shut up." Gajeel slammed his fist on the table. Lucy jumped and stared at him, wide eyed. "So let me get this straight. You think I'm a girl?"

"N-no…although you do have an odd fascination with cats…"

"Cats are MANLY!" Gajeel roared. Lucy flinched again, but as she looked at the fuming dragon slayer, she got annoyed. The big, bad, gruff man was basically having a temper tantrum while channeling Elfman. He was reminding her of that OTHER idiot too. _Why am I scared again?_ She wondered. So she slapped him.

Gajeel touched the red spot on his cheek, and suddenly got in real close. Lucy unconsciously leaned in close too." Why the fuck did you hit me, bunny girl?"

"Cause you were acting like a little kid, Mr. Dragon Slayer." Lucy growled. They were so close their noses were touching, and you could cut the tension with a knife.

"You BASTARD!"

"Eh?" Lucy and Gajeel turned simultaneously, and both freaked at the sight of the two beings shrouded in an evil aura headed right towards them. Gajeel jumped on Lucy's lap Scooby doo style at the sight of the blue haired demon while Lucy got squished by Gajeel's berth in comparison to her own small stature.

"Get the hell off of Lucy!" Both of the beings roared. One of them appeared to be getting ready for a final battle. Gajeel quickly scrambled off of the poor girl, who had gone unconscious due to the lack of the air. The being quickly ran to get her and grabbed her. The blue haired demon walked calmly up and slapped the iron dragon slayer hard enough that his head snapped to the side.

"Damn, boy. Why are you with Lucy? I thought I was your girlfriend" The blue haired girl said softly.

"L-Levy? Sh-she isn't..."

"She isn't breathing." Natsu said. Suddenly a somewhat comical situation seemed deadly serious. Levy bent down to look at her, and then glared at Gajeel, standing up to slap him again.

"Really, what are you slapping me for? Okay, the second one I deserved, but why did you hit me the first time!

"Beca-" But she stopped paying attention because suddenly Natsu's lips were on the passed out Lucy's.

"Wh-What are you doing to Lucy!" Levy squealed while desperately wishing she had a camera. Natsu gave her a quizzical look.

"Giving her CPR, of course. What else would I be doing?"

"Oh…" Levy had been hoping that he had been trying to do the whole prince charming thing. Natsu placed his lips on Lucy's again and restarted the whole process. Suddenly Lucy's eyes fluttered open and looked at the Dragon Slayer with his mouth on her. She closed her eyes and kissed him.

_**POOF!**_

Lucy began to slowly extend and was soon her full size. Her features returned to normal, and her wings disappeared. Levy's body mimicked the changes and soon she also was her usual self. Gajeel also lost his prettiness and was soon his usual gruff self. Lucy opened her eyes again to see a grinning Natsu above her. He jumped up and whooped. Lucy smiled and sighed. "I'm not Gajeel's gir..."

"See! My CPR is totally awesome! I'm the freaking best!" Lucy stared at him with disbelief written all over her face. Suddenly she screamed.

"Natsu! Why haven't you changed back?"

"Eeeeh?" Gajeel and Levy gasped. It was true. Natsu's scales had instead increased. His nose was more snout-like, and his arms had begun to look like forelegs.

"Huh?" Natsu said, looking down at himself, then grinned. "YES! I KNEW I WAS A DRAGON! WATCH OUT IGNEEL, I'M COMING!" Natsu spread his now leathery wings and took to the sky, cackling all the way.

"W-" Levy began, but was interrupted.

"NATSU! GET YOUR DRAGON SLAYER ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Lucy yelled.

_**In The Sky**_

"Wahoo! NOW I CAN FIND IGNEEL FOR REAL!" Laughed Natsu, when he heard something. He looked down to see Lucy's far away gaze burning into his own.

"NATSU! GET YOUR DRAGON SLAYER ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Lucy yelled.

_Uh oh…_ Natsu thought. He looked at the open, inviting sky, and realized that if he wanted, he could leave and find Igneel. _They'll still be here when I come back. I won't take long, with these new senses._ Natsu looked down at Lucy again, her skirt swaying in the wind. _It won't really be goodbye. _Lucy opened her mouth. _Is she going to tell me to…?_ But Natsu didn't get to finish his thoughts.

"NATSU! I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY!"

Natsu, shocked, stopped flapping his wings and glided for a moment before he fell towards the ground. He hit head first, with Gajeel chuckling and Levy running over worriedly. Lucy simply faceplamed and walked over to him.

"Wh-what?" Natsu mumbled when he finally got up. "Did this happen when I was giving you CPR?"

"No. I'm not pregnant." Lucy deadpanned.

"Eh? But you said…"

"I only said that because it looked like you were going to leave! You were probably convincing yourself that we'd all still be here when you got back, right?"

"Well…"

"Listen, Natsu Dragneel, if you ever willingly left Fairy Tail without saying a proper goodbye, then you can be sure I won't speak to you. EVER. Got that?"

"Yes, ma'm."

"Good."

"By the way Lucy, how do you get pregnant?" Natsu looked at her curiously.

"Not telling you that."

"But why?"

"Because that's something to talk to your girlfriend about."

"But… aren't you my girlfriend?"

"Wh-wh-No!"

"But you're a girl, and my friend Lucy." Natsu crossed his arms.

"Not THAT kind of girlfriend!" Lucy wrung her hands, exasperated.

"Besides, aren't we engaged?"

Lucy choked on her spit. She turned to beg for help from Levy, only to discover that she and Gajeel were gone. _Damn. "_Uh…Why would you say that?" Lucy asked nervously.

Natsu cocked his head. "Don't you remember, Luce?"

_**Flashback**_

_Lucy giggled. "Come on Natsu! BE MAH RIIDE ALLL NIGHT LONG!" She sang. She didn't even notice the light blush on Natsu's cheeks._

_"Luce… do you even know what that means?"_

_"Yup! ROADTRIP! Or…were you having other thoughts?" Lucy winked._

_"Thoughts? What thoughts?" Natsu looked away. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Like it matters. After all, we are gonna get married!"_

_"Married?" Natsu scratched his chin. "And you decided this now?"_

_"Yup! Right this second as a matter of fact. Sorry it took so long, but I had to REALLY think about it! After all…" She grinned. "For all I know, you could be a terrible husband! Actually, now that I think about it, having a dragon as a husband might be difficult…"_

_Natsu stared at her. "You're weird." Then he appeared to think about it, and smiled. "Okay! Let's do it!"_

_"Wait, really? When?"_

_"Right now!" Natsu held on to Lucy's arm and started running. "We'll ge__t the old man to do it!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"And then you got all upset 'cause I didn't get you a ring in the first place, so I went to the guild and-"

"Yeah, I get the idea." Lucy sighed. "But we're not engaged! And I was only acting that way because-"

"Of alcohol? Lucy, you know you're a lightweight."

"Look who's talking! No, wait… I was acting that way because of the damned spell!"

"So…we're not engaged?"

"No!"

"Aww…" Natsu pouted. "And I was really looking forward to you making me food everyday too."

Lucy smacked him hard enough to make him land ten feet away. "I don't think so."

Natsu got right back up and walked back to Lucy. "Hey, where's Levy and Gajeel?"

* * *

><p>Sooo... yeah! Hope you like it! Oh, and Natsu pays way more attention than he is given credit for. Let's leave it at that, shall we?<p>

Gray: Hey, where am I?

Erza: And me!

Loke: And my own fabulous presence!

Lady LVA: Ugh... if you want I'll put you the next chapter... maybe. But you gotta do the plan!

Fairy Tail: Okay!

Gray: *rubbing his hands together gleefully" I can't wait.

Please don't forget to review! More reviews means that the next chapter will come faster next time! :D


	16. A Future Begins

I'm sorry! I know it's been forever since I updated, but I had such a big writer's block, plus I was going through MAJOR mood swings... But it's up! All for you fellow reader/ writers, and I was so, totally BLOWN AWAY that I had 100+ reviews! I was soo excited about it and everyone thought I was weird... AND I'M DAMNED PROUD OF IT! /End rant

Lucy:Calm down Lady...

Happy: LADY LVA DOES NOT OWN US! *Nomnomnom*

* * *

><p>Levy blinked, and blinked again. "Wha-?" She looked around, but no matter how many times she opened her eyes, the darkness remained the same. "Wasn't I just behind Natsu and Lucy?"<p>

"Yup."

"EEEEK!" Levy jumped at the sound of rough voice near her and promptly tripped, falling flat on her face.

"Oy, calm down, it's just me." Two hands grasped her arms and pulled her upright.

"Ga-Gajeel?"

"Naw, it's the friggen' tooth fairy." He still hadn't let her go, so she snatched her arms away.

"But what happened?"

"We walked into one of Freed's runes." At that, words glowed from the darkness.

"I think those are the rules…" Levy said.

"Well, read 'em."

Levy huffed, but complied. "They say, 'The two people that come into the square of runes shall be immersed in darkness, and will be transported to the second rune square.' Now how is that gonna..."

**Boomf!**

The ground condensed itself and blew them out like a cannon. Levy looked down in time to see her best friend and the dragon slayer. Lucy was screaming, "NATSU! I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY!" loud enough to drown out the sound of the sucking earth blowing them out.

Gajeel, hearing this, smirked and pulled Levy into him as they flew through the sky. Levy, still squealing about Lucy's statement, didn't even bother pushing him away. Soon enough, they reached their destination.

"Is that…Fairy Tail?"

Gajeel frowned. "Why is everyone outside?"

Suddenly, a collective groan came from the congregated mages assembled around the square.

"Again?"

"Really?"

"I honestly thought it was gonna work this time!"

"Gajeel! Levy!" A red haired person barked while looking up at then. "You will NOT get into that..!"

"Oof!"

"Too late…" muttered Gajeel. Outside they could hear Erza demanding that Freed, wearing a bandage around his head, to take back the spell, and he was arguing that his spells were not made needlessly and therefore there was no need when everything went black. They couldn't see anything except each other.

"Again?" groaned Gajeel. "I'm getting tired of the whole 'darkness' thing, neh Levy?" He turned to her.

Levy stayed silent. Suddenly, she pointed at another set of glowing words.

_**In Darkness ye shall remain**_

'_**Till the troubled couple doth come to terms**_

_**And romance is strewn once more**_

"…"

"…"

"Mirajane." They said together.

Levy face-palmed. "I swear, sometimes it's like she thinks she's living a shojo manga or something."

"And what exactly does that mean? Something about Ye staying in the dark… hold up, who's Ye?"

"_Ye_ is an old term that means you."

"Okay, so what does the rest of it mean?"

Levy gave Gajeel an incredulous look. "It's not that hard to figure out."

"For you, maybe, but I don't like reading regular words, so forget this old stuff bullshit."

Levy rolled her eyes. "It means we have to come to "terms" with one another, and…uh…we have to be all romantic."

Gajeel's jaw hit the floor. He then shook his head and attempted to compose himself. "Uh… Levy…"

"Yeah?"

"Hi, I'm Gajeel…"

Levy sighed. "Yeah, you're not the most lovey dovey type… "

Gajeel harrumphed, but he suddenly stiffened, as if he has just remembered something.

"Gajeel?"

"Why'd you slap me?"

"What?"

"Why. Did. You. Slap. Me?"

"Oh, you mean before?"

"When else?" Gajeel asked tersely.

Levy rolled her eyes, then gave him a grin. "'Cause."

"'Cause what?"

"Cause you were being an idiot. I mean, seriously? Using my best friend to get me jealous? What got into you?"

"…."

"Yes, you ARE that easy to read!" laughed Levy. "Look, I can see why you though I might've been cheating on you, but come on. That's stupid."

"Well, why did you smell as if you bathed in Natsu's freaking cologne?" He growled.

"Oh… that…"

"Yeah, THAT."

Levy fidgeted a little. She looked up and to the side. Anywhere except where the iron dragon slayer was. "I…uh…"

Gajeel crossed his arms, but didn't say a word. Levy blew out air, and began to explaim emphatically, waving her arms around as she spoke.

"See… uh… you never eat anything properly, and I was worried that you were gonna start eating the screws from the cabinets, so …and..and…" Levy took a deep breath, having said the last part quite fast. "And I thought that I would make you mad by being at your house when you told me not to, so Natsu did me the favor of burning off my scent."

At the end of the explanation, Gajeel slumped down, his back against the runes as if it were a wall. He covered his face with his hands.

"Gajeel?"

He didn't move.

"Gajeel, I-"

"I am an idiot. Even compared to that hare brained fire eater, I'm an idiot." Gajeel looked up at Levy, and sighed. "I was hoping to do this… better, but considering the circumstances…" He reached into his pocket, and took out a small box.

Levy looked curiously at the small object in his hand. "What's that?"

Gajeel cleared his throat. "Um… we've been seeing each other for a while now… and even before we started going out, you somehow wiggled into my life, and now you won't go away."

At this, Levy huffed, and glared at him. Gajeel smiled.

"At this point, for some reason, I want you to stay right where you are." At this, he handed her the little, velvet covered box. She studied it for a second, than stared at Gajeel, eyes wide. She opened it and a few runes flowed gracefully out. They stayed in the air for a moment, then began swirling around and around, faster and faster, until they created a golden ring made entirely of light. A bauble grew gracefully on one end, then burst open like a flower, revealing a diamond that caught the light and twinkled merrily. Over the ring words appeared in the air.

_**Will You Marry Me?**_

In essence, almost exactly what had happened to Lucy some time back. But Levy did not faint, simply stared at the floating object before her with her jaw to the floor. Suddenly she squealed and threw herself at Gajeel.

"Yes! Oh my goodness, yes! BAKA!" She said, smacking his head lightly. "Why didn't you ask sooner?" And she pressed her lips to his. Of course, right then, the runes decided that that was romantic enough, and the faces of the Fairy Tail guild were revealed to the couple.

"Woot! Go Gajeel!"

"Congrats guys!"

"I'm the best man!"

"No way! Gray should be the best man! He'll save himself money on the tux!"

At that, the guld roared with laughter.

"Oh my gosh! I was hoping for a NaLu scene, but this works just as well!" cried out Mirajane.

"Speaking of NaLu, where's Natsu and Lucy?"

_**Back with the "Best Friends"**_

"AND ANOTHER THING! IF YOU HAD REALLY LEFT I WOULD HAVE HUNTED YOU DOWN AND WRUNG YOUR DAMN NECK!"

"O-okay Luce…"

Exhausted from yelling, Lucy Heartfilia sat down on a stone with a thump. The slightly terrified Natsu Dragneel cautiously seated himself next to her. His elongated snout twitched a little. Lucy looked at him for a second, then sighed and lay back.

"I know you used to leave all the time, buy I'm just so used to you being around, you know?"

Natsu looked at her, then gave her his signature grin. "Yeah, I know. It's hard to imagine life without you too, weirdo." His smile got bigger. "Next time I wanna leave, I'll just take you too!"

"And if I don't want to go?" giggled Lucy.

"I'll kidnap you, of course."

"Oh, okay… EH?" Lucy shot straight up. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BASTARD?"

Natsu unconsciously tensed for the smack that he knew was coming. And come it did, though not in the way he anticipated…

"Natsu! Your scales!"

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>Gray: YOU DIDN'T PUT ME IN AFTER ALL! YOU LIAR!<p>

Lady LVA: I'm sorry gray! I''ll but some awesome Gray/Ju later then!

Jubia: *blush*

Anyways, please review! And as the evil monster known as writer's block currently resides in my head, please leave any suggestions as well! Or silly stuff, or anything really, but MOSTLY REVIEWS! Thanks!


	17. Back To Normal?

Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever *shot*

See, I've been TECHNICALLY kicked out of my house, and I don't have ready access to a computer, and FF .net is banned from my school.

Lucy: Kill Joys.

Lady LVA: Yup. Anyways, this chapter was literally written on paper napkins and about three different notebooks (pieces, of course.)

Gray: YOU STILL DIDN'T PUT ME IN!

Lady LVA: Just be happy I was able to bribe my aunt. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

"Natsu! Your scales!"

"Huh?" Natsu looked down at himself. His scales were melding into his skin; talons were shrinking into normal moon shaped fingernails. He tentatively touched his now flat, snout free face. Quickly he looked back and saw nothing but his back and… there was nothing but his back.

_Now I can't fly to look for Igneel…_ Natsu thought sadly. He looked at Lucy to voice his thought, but was startled by what she was doing.

Lucy was dancing a jig.

"Eh?" Natsu began, but couldn't say more as Lucy grasped his hands and started whirling around in a circle, faster and faster. Natsu, needless to say, began to feel a bit sick, but Lucy remained oblivious in her state of euphoria.

"You're back to normal Natsu!" Lucy cried, absolutely giddy. "_We're_ back to normal!" Lucy laughed happily while Natsu began to get a bit of a green tint on his face. Suddenly the seemingly mad blonde stopped. While Natsu was still getting his bearings, Lucy launched herself at Natsu, threw her arms around him, and pressed her lips to his as they fell to the floor.

"Natsu suddenly began feeling better.

Lucy smiled at him, and then her eyes grew wide as if she had just realized what had happened. With a gasp Lucy scuttled away, stood up, and began to stutter.

"I-I-I-I didn't mean-"

"I guess this means we're getting married after all, neh?" Natsu sat up, his legs crossed, and flashed his famous grin at Lucy.

"N-n-no!" Lucy cried! I'm still too young to get married! YOU'RE too young to get married! How old are you anyway? You know what, it doesn't matter, because it's not happening!"

"You seemed all for it before…" Natsu grumbled.

"I WAS HIGH ON THE SPELL!" Lucy shrieked.

"…Um…Okay?"

Lucy facepalmed. "You don't know what that means, do you?"

"Is it a type of food?"

Lucy groaned. "Never mind. Point is, I wasn't really myself then."

"I'll say, you were all short and-"

"That's not the point!" Lucy sighed. Look, you can't just jump into marriage. There's a system. You have to date casually first, nothing serious, with different people until either a) you discover what qualities you like best in people, or b) You find someone you like better than anyone else."

"I like you better than anyone else…Except fire food." Natsu mumbled. Lucy pretended not to hear.

"If you DO find someone you like, then you start seeing each other exclusively. Once you've been together for a year or so, one might move in with the other."

"We've known each other for a while, and I already basically live in your house." Natsu grumbled, and once again, Lucy ignored him. Yet a passerby could see her inner struggle to not kill the pink haired boy before her.

"Then, after being together and having created some sort of system, then and ONLY then, do you get married." Lucy faced Natsu, only to find him looking away. "Well? You understand, right?"

Slowly, he looked back at her, bangs covering his face. "Yeah, I understand…but there is one thing." Quietly, he stood up and walked towards her, bangs still covering his eyes. Lucy started backing away, until her back was pressed against a nearby tree trunk. Suddenly Natsu slammed his hands to either side of her. He peered into her face, then placed his head on her shoulder. Natsu turned to the side and, his warm breath tickling her neck, he said, "You're mine."

"At this, Lucy froze. Natsu lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes, his gaze so steady that Lucy couldn't bring herself to look away.

"And if any weak ass guy tries to take you away from me…" Natsu took his right hand from the tree and fired it up. "I'll burn them alive."

"Natsu…" Lucy looked away. "You know you sound like one of those creepy boyfriends who abuse their girlfriends, yet claim they love them and can't live without them? And who then stalk the crap out of the girlfriend when they break up?"

"What?"

"Yup. No offence, but you're coming off a bit creepy right now. You know, kind of like Jubia?"

Somewhere in the world, Jubia started crying. Six people died that day.

"Jubia's kind of okay though."

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's a good friend. But I'm comparing it to something familiar to you."

"Oh."

"So if you don't let go of the creeper vibe, I definitely won't go out with you."

"No!" Lucy blushed. "First of all, you have to _ask_. It isn't all your decision!"

Natsu just stared at her.

"What?"

"You're a weirdo Lucy, you know that?"

"…Forget this." Lucy started stomping away.

"Oy! Where are you going?"

Home!" And don't follow me!"

Natsu shrugged. "Whatever." and walked in a different direction.

Lucy had just reached her front door and gave a sigh of relief.

"That… was incredibly bizarre." She said to herself as she walked through the threshold.

"Hey."

"Welcome home Lucy!"

"KYAAA!" Lucy screamed. There was Natsu, lounging on her couch with Happy floating behind him.

"Wha-…huh?" Lucy sputtered.

"Lucy, I'm hungry! Do you have any yummy fish?" Happy asked.

"Umm…yeah, in the fridge…"

"You're the best Lucy!" Happy squealed with joy and raced to the kitchen. Lucy turned back to Natsu.

"How the HELL did you get here before me!" Lucy roared.

Natsu flinched. "Shortcut" he replied, unfazed.

"Short…cut…"Lucy repeated dumbly.

"Yup!"

"Where is this shortcut?" Lucy asked sweetly, already planning to get it blocked the first chance she got.

"Well, you have to jump over the justice building and land precisely on the funny coloured tile, swoop in through Fairy Tail (that's where I picked up Happy), somersault through kitten alley, cartwheel-"

"Stop! That's not a shortcut! That's a freaking parkour obstacle course! And why didn't you just have Happy fly you?"

"I'm faster. And what's a parkour obstacle course?"

"I don't know! I just popped out of my mouth!"

Somewhere in the world, an author's friend smiled evilly over a keyboard as the author, bound and gagged, cried out for help.

"Did you hear something?" Natsu asked.

"Nope."

"Me either."

And that is the end of this lovely (okay, crappy) chapter. Please don't forget to review! Remember, every time you review, World Suck goes down a bit XD

DFTBA!

And

Review!


	18. All Dressed in White

Hello!

I know, it's been a long time, and you all hate me :(

This, however is the second to last chapter, I promise! And to anyone who still reads this abnormally short chapter even though I am a horrible, horrible person, I LOVE YOU!

Hugs all around o(^.^)o

So yes, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled to herself. She couldn't believe that today was finally happening! She kept taking deep breaths to calm herself down, and she could hear Levy doing the same. Lucy touched her arm and said, "You look beautiful, Levy."<p>

Levy smiled nervously. "You do too Lucy."

In the other room, music began to play. Levy took a shuddering breath as the doors opened to reveal most of Magnolia and all of Fairy Tail occupying the pews on either side.

Levy was shaking a little bit as she looked at the ground, when Lucy poked her.

"I know you're nervous, but look up at the altar. Look at Gajeel."

Levy raised her eyes and found the Iron Dragon's locked onto hers. She blushed, but stood up straighter, and a smile crept across her face.

Just then the master hurried in, muttered, "Sorry," and tried to avoid the death glare given off by Lucy, the other bridesmaids, and one adorably pissed flower girl.

As they walked down the aisle, everyone oohed and ahhed at Levy's beautiful wedding dress, at how beautiful she looked and how perfect it was that the bridesmaids were wearing smoky grey dresses.

But the real act at this point was Gajeel. He looked like he was struggling to keep his jaw from dropping at the sight of Levy. Hell, all of the guys were trying to keep their jaws from dropping, while the quiet sobs of two men floated from the back.

The master kissed Levy's forehead and took his place in front of the wedding party. A she began his speech, Lucy glanced at Natsu. His tuxedo wasn't ripped in any way, thankfully, but Lucy thought she could see smoke curling up from Natsu's cuffs. She glared at him and Natsu sheepishly smiled back. The smoke disappeared.

"Do you, Levy, take Gajeel as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to care for him, and love him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Gajeel, same question."

"Master…"growled Erza from the back.

"Um… I mean… Do you, Gajeel, take Levy as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to care for her and love her, as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Gajeel bent down and gave Levy a sweet, short kiss. The girls sighed but the guys booed.

"Come on, give it to her Gajeel!"

"You can do better than that!"

"My grandma had a better kiss than that with her cat! Yesterday!"

"I had a better kiss with my poster of Grey!"

"Hold on, you have a poster of me!?"

"N-n-no! What gave you that idea?!"

"Natsu!" cried Happy. "I wanna go to the party already! What's taking so long? I wanna go to the party!"

"EVRYONE, SHUT UP!" Natsu roared. Everyone looked at him for a second, then all began cracking their knuckles. "Happy's right! We should… eh?" As one, the wedding party pounced on him. Pews crashed left and right, splintering off and crushing the flowers. The regular townsfolk quickly realized they were out powered and fled to the reception as a cloud of dust enveloped everyone remaining.

Lucy sighed and whipped out a megaphone. "STOP!"

Everything stopped.

"Reception. Food. Alcohol. NOW!"

With that, everyone ran towards the exit, screaming either "ALCOHOL!" or "FOOD!" Natsu and Cana were in the front, of course.

Lucy was left behind with Erza (Levy had been picked up by Gajeel and was carried away).

"I'm a little afraid of the reception, to be honest. Everyone's going to be really drunk."

Erza laughed and said, "What makes you think they weren't already?"

"Good point."

* * *

><p>"Sings out of tune" DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I'M REALLY VERY NICE! "Shot"<p>

However, PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you do want to kill me...


End file.
